La Princesse de Serpentard
by RogueMalefoy
Summary: FICTION TERMINÉE ! Nina Rogue, la fille du grand maître des potions, est une élève de Serpentard comme les autres. Elle entame sa dernière année à Poudlard. Mais cette année là, de mystérieux cauchemars apparaissent, et sa vie va petit à petit s'effondrer. L'histoire se déroule pendant le tome 6 et la bataille de Poudlard.
1. La rentrée

La Princesse de Serpentard

 _Coucouu! Voilà j'y suis enfin. Ma première fiction. C'est pas la première que j'écris mais c'est celle que je publie en premier ^^_

 _Soyez prévenus, un certain Drago Malefoy sera très présent. Donc, le contexte de l'histoire:_

 _Le (ou plutôt la) personnage principal est Nina Rogue. C'est la fille de Severus Rogue et Lily Evans, donc la demi-soeur d'Harry Potter. Elle est née un an après lui, deux semaines avant la mort de Lily et James. Elle est néanmoins à Poudlard la même année que Potter Granger et compagnie, et est à Serpentard au grand regret de son frère très protecteur. Que l'histoire commence ;)_

 **Chapitre 1: La rentrée**

NINA!

Voilà, une nuit de sommeil gâchée par ma meilleure amie, Zoé.

\- Kesketuveu…?

\- Bouge tes fesses on va rater le Poudlard Express!

\- Muimuimuimui j'arrive…

\- Mais sérieux Nina, il est 9h30 et le train pars à 11h tu le sais non?!

\- Oui c'est bon j'arrive t'affole pas.

Je me lève péniblement, je passe à la salle de bain, me brosse les dents, et me maquille en quatrième vitesse. Heureusement que j'ai préparé mes affaires hier, sinon je vous dit pas la catastrophe. Bref. Je m'habille et descend dans la cuisine de Zoé, ma valise à la main.

\- C'est bon tu as tout? me dit-elle toute excitée

\- T'inquiète, au pire je demanderai à mon père de repasser à la maison pour me prendre 2-3 trucs.

\- Bon, c'est ton année Nina ok?

\- Hein? Mais de quoi tu parles?

\- Tu es préfète en chef tu l'as oublié ?

\- Non pas du tout mais je vois toujours pas le rapport

Tsss tu comprends rien. Bon on y va? Je t'expliquerais tout ça plus tard.

On grimpe dans la voiture de la mère de Zoé et elle nous conduit à Kings Cross. J'ai trop d'orgueil pour l'admettre mais ça m'avait manqué. J'adore Poudlard, j'adore l'ambiance du quai 9 3/4, du chemin de traverse, de Pré-Au-Lard, mais je ne l'admettrai jamais.

Une fois arrivée dans notre wagon, nous attendons nos amis. Pansy arrive la première en nous bombardant d'infos sur ses vacances passées avec un certain moldu dont j'ai oublié le nom. Ensuite arrive Théodore et Blaise et en dernier Daphné au bras de Drago. Le train avance enfin et Blaise lance:

\- Alors qui sont les préfets en chef cette année?

\- Nina et moi, répondit Drago

\- Ça risque d'être très intéressant dit moi, répondit Blaise avec un sourire pleins de sous-entendus

\- Blaise c'est bon calme tes hormones, on a grandis ensemble je te rappelle, j'ai déjà dormi des milliers de fois avec Dray sans qu'il se soit jamais rien passé, répondis-je.

Enfin ce n'était pas tout-à-fait exact mais personne n'est censé le savoir. En quatrième année je suis allée au bal de Noël avec Drago et il c'est effectivement passé des choses cette nuit là mais ça n'as jamais vraiment compté.

\- J'espère bien, me lança Daphné avec un regard noir, si tu touches à Draggychéri tu peux dire adieu à ta tête.

Tout le wagon éclate de rire et elle se blottit dans les bras de Drago.

Les conversations fusaient sur le fait que Remus Lupin, notre ancien professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal reprenait son poste cette année. Les Gryffondors étaient fous de joie alors que chez les Serpentards c'était pas vraiment ça. En fait personne n'aime Lupin chez les Serpents mais je ne me souvient même plus pourquoi.

Nous arrivons enfin à Poudlard. Le château est toujours aussi majestueux et la grande salle toujours aussi chaleureuse. Après le traditionnel repas et discours de Dumbledore, chacun retourne dans ses dortoirs. Mon père nous attend, moi et Drago devant la Grande Salle.

\- Bon, Vous avez donc votre appartement à vous tout seuls vu que vous êtes préfets.

\- Yessss!

\- Nina un peu de sérieux répondit mon père avec un air faussement outré

\- Je disais, avant que mon ignoble fille (clin d'oeil), ne m'interrompe, que vous possédez le même appartement, dans cet appartement vous aurez un salon, une mini cuisine, une salle de bain et deux chambres. Pour rentrer dans cette appartement vous aurez évidemment besoin d'un mot de passe qui est « Préfets Gentillets »

\- Pardon? C'est quoi ce mot de passe dit Drago en riant

\- Arrêtez de rire vous-deux,c'est Dumbledore qui l'as choisis.

\- Ah oui donc il a réellement pris un gros coup de vieux donc, m'esclaffais-je

\- Je crois que je vous ai dit le principal, si vous avez un problème, Nina tu m'envoies un mot et je me renseignerai ok?

\- Bien Professeur Rogue, répondit Drago

\- Bon, passez une bonne nuit, dit mon père en s'éloignant.

Nous entrons donc dans l'appartement et la première chose que l'on vit fut le salon.

Je tournais la tête vers Drago avec un regard espiègle et il me le rendit, nous pensions tout les deux à la même chose.

 _Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre? Laissez des Reviews ;)_


	2. Première Nuit

**Chapitre 2: Première Nuit**

\- BANZAIIIIIIIIIIII, m'écriais-je en m'élançant sur Drago, un coussin à la main

\- Tu vas souffrir Rogue, déclara-t-il en riant

Il prit un autre coussin et me donna un grand coup sur l'épaule, je me jetais sur lui en le faisant atterrir sur le canapé en essayant de le bloquer pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. D'un coup puissant il m'envoya valser sur le tapis, et se leva avec son coussin d'un air qui se voulait menaçant:

\- Une dernière volonté peut-être?

\- Oui, je voudrais que tu me rendes la Barbie que tu m'as prise quand j'avais 7 ans dis-je avec un air de défi

\- Jamais elle m'appartient

\- Ohhhh que vont dire les gens quand ils sauront que le grand Malefoy joue à la Barbie?

\- Ils ne diront rien vu que je te tuerais avant

\- Encore tout faux Draggychéri.

En disant ces mots je m'étais levée et je lui appuyait violemment le coussin sur la tête.

\- STOP STOP JE PEUX PLUS RESPIRER

\- Chochotte, dis-je en m'écroulant de rire

\- AU SECOURS, BEAUGOSSE À TERRE, IL EST BLESSÉ, IL SAIGNE, IL MEURS

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, demandais-je en lui enlevant le coussin

\- Tu m'as fais mal, bougonna-t-il

Il se retourna et je vis effectivement qu'il avait le nez en sang.

\- Oh merde Dray, désolée, attend laisse toi faire je vais arranger ça.

\- Non! Ça va passer

\- Ne bouge pas. _Episkey_

\- Merci. Pacte de la paix?

\- Pacte de la paix, répondis-je en lui tapant dans la main.

On avait inventé le pacte de la paix lorsque l'on avait 5 ans à peu près. C'était si bon de retourner en enfance comme ça. Drago est la personne qui me connait le mieux et inversement. On a tout connu ensemble, je connais tout ses secrets, il connait tout les miens. Je ne peux rien lui cacher, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis 16 ans.

\- Ah ça m'avait manqué, déclara-t-il dans un soupir en s'affaissant sur le canapé

\- À moi aussi. Ça date tellement ce truc

\- Je peux t'avouer un truc princesse?

\- Daphné tolère que tu m'appelles encore comme ça? demandais-je en riant

\- Elle a pas le choix, je t'appellerai comme ça toute ma vie, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Je suis content que tu sois préfet avec moi.

\- Moi aussi.

\- On va pouvoir refaire les mêmes conneries qu'y a dix ans.

\- Euh ouais je refuse que tu me coupes les cheveux une deuxième fois par contre

\- Ahah ça va dépendre de toi Rogue, (clin d'oeil)

\- Bon je sais pas toi mais ça m'as crevé cette petite bataille, bonne nuit Dray, à demain

\- À demain princesse dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

Je m'éloignais du salon et m'aventura pour la première fois dans ma nouvelle chambre.

Elle était encore plus spacieuse que ma chambre de l'année dernière, et en plus je devais la partager avec Zoé. J'avais un grand lit avec des draps de soie verts et pleins de coussins tout moelleux. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur argentée très jolie et tout les meublent étaient vert foncé. Sur l'un des murs il y avait des photos de moi petite avec Drago ; des photos de groupes avec Blaise, Théodore, Zoé, Daphné et Pansy ; des photos de moi et Harry et une photo de mon père et moi bébé. J'imagine que mon père s'est permis de refaire la déco parce qu'il y a mon ours en peluche sur le lit et pleins d'autres accessoires personnels. J'adore vraiment cette chambre, je sens que je vais passer une très bonne année, pour ne pas dire la meilleure. Trop fatiguée pour regarder le contenu des meubles, je m'écroule dans le lit et observe mon emploi du temps. J'avais des journées assez chargées mais je m'attendais à pire. Et puis c'est ma dernière année donc c'est normal, n'oublions pas que les ASPICs sont au mois de mai.

Je m'endormis assez rapidement.

 _Non! Je ne l'entrainerai jamais dedans!_

 _Elle est innocente, c'est une enfant elle n'as rien à faire là-dedans!_

 _Vous devez m'écouter !_

 _AVADA KEDAVRA_

\- Nina Nina!

Ils vont venir ils vont me tuer c'est la fin.

\- Nina c'était un rêve, c'est fini princesse tout va bien

Je m'effondre en pleurs sur mon matelas, la tête dans l'oreiller. J'ai peur, je ne me souviens pas de ce que c'était mais j'ai peur. Quoi que ce soit ça va dégénérer. Soudain je sens que le draps se lève et des bras chauds m'entourent.

\- Raconte moi Nina, qu'est-ce qui te fais peur?

Je n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots. C'est trop dur, je sens mon corps qui se lève et se baisse violemment. Je ne peux plus parler, je ne peux plus rien faire. Chaque moindre chose est un effort.

\- Ok, c'est trop tôt. Pleure, évacue tout, même si ça doit durer toute la nuit, pleures. Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit. Tout va bien se passer d'accord?

Je pose ma tête sur son torse, et il me sert dans ses bras. Alors je pleure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pleure. Et puis je me rendors.

 _Reviews?_


	3. Cours de Potion

**Chapitre 3: Le cours de Potion**

« Cette année vous passez tous vous ASPICs. Pour l'épreuve de potions vous devrez présenter un projet par groupe de quatre sur un thème imposé. JE choisis vos groupes et je ne veux entendre AUCUNES plaintes et il n'y aura AUCUN changement pour personne. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? »

\- Oui professeur Rogue, répondirent tout les élèves d'une même voix.

\- Bien. Je vais vous donner vos groupes que vous garderez jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

\- Dis donc Nina, t'as une sale tête ce matin, la nuit a été mouvementée, me chuchote Blaise avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Tais-toi j'ai juste mal dormis te fais pas trop d'idées, répondis-je.

Il tourna la tête vers Drago puis vers moi, sous le regard noir de Daphné.

\- Donc, Daphné Greengrass, Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott et Nina Rogue ; allez au fond de la salle, vous êtes dans le même groupe, annonça mon père.

Je quitte Blaise et Zoé avec regret et m'installe entre Dray et Théo.

\- Alors, quel sujet avons-nous, chantonna Théo. Tiens, les antidotes.

\- J'en connais une qui aura besoin d'antidotes si elle continue d'être trop proche de Draggychéri, maugréa Daphné en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je ris. Elle est tellement ridicule, on dirait une sangsue qui s'accroche à sa proie. Mais bon je note mentalement d'analyser toute nourriture ou boisson que j'ingurgite au cas où. Elle est capable de tout pour garder son Draggy, même du pire.

Je me concentre sur le sujet. « _Les antidotes_ ». C'est vague. Très vague même. Et connaissant mon père, il ne voudra jamais m'aider. Attention hein, ne vous faites pas d'idées, mon père ne me donne pas les sujets à l'avance ou des choses dans ce genre là. Je dois me débrouiller toute seule et il faut admettre que je m'en sors assez bien vu que je suis dans les meilleurs de la classe. Avec cette Sang de Bourbe de Granger.

\- Bon Nina, c'est toi le cerveau ici, donc tu nous fais un bon plan, un bon contenu et on a un O d'accord? siffla Daphné

Je vais lui crever les yeux à cette garce. Réellement. C'est elle qui aura besoin d'un antidote, comme elle le faisait justement remarquer cinq minutes plus tôt.

\- Je vais t'aider Nina, t'inquiète pas, me lança Théo

\- Compte sur moi aussi princesse, ajouta Drago

Daphné devînt rouge. Elle allait exploser, elle n'avait pas le contrôle sur son Draggychéri et elle ne supportait pas ça. Il défendait publiquement une autre fille à la place de sa copine.

\- Oui évidement, tout le monde travaille, on est un groupe. C'était une blague, dit-elle en crachant presque ses mots.

L'ignorant, je me met à élaborer un plan avec Théo. À nous deux nous avons déjà 3 grandes parties de deux sous-parties chacune. Mais je sais déjà comment va se passer l'épreuve, les rôles sont déjà tracés. Théo et moi, on est les bosseurs, Dray va s'y mettre un mois avant la fin de l'épreuve et Daphné va faire un numéro de charme au jury parce qu'elle n'as rien foutu.

Je suis vraiment contente que Théo soit dans mon groupe. Il est vraiment super sympa, intelligent, drôle et mignon aussi, je vais pas vous le cacher. C'est drôle, ça fait six ans que je le connais, six ans que je le vois tout les jours, pendant les trois-quarts de ma journée et je me rend compte seulement maintenant que c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Comme quoi.

À la fin du cours nous rejoignons Zoé, Blaise et Pansy. Je remarque que Zoé et Blaise sont main dans la main et elle le regarde avec un sourire niais. Quand elle nous voit arriver, elle se décolle de lui, prétexte une envie d'aller aux toilettes, et m'entraîne avec elle.

Une fois la porte des toilettes fermée, elle me dit :

\- Ohmondieuninac'esttropbienjesorsavecblaiseilesttropmignonc'esttropbiiiienjevaisexploserdejoieninaaaaaa!

\- J'ai rien compris Zoé, calme toi

\- JE SORS AVEC BLAISE

\- Depuis quand ? C'est cool! J'étais sure que tu l'aimais tu vois j'avais raison, répondis-je en riant

\- Depuis hier après-midi. Bon maintenant à toi!

\- Comment ça à moi?

\- Bah de te trouver un mec!

\- C'est vraiment pas ma priorité, dis-je en riant

\- Nina, ta priorité c'est d'avoir des bonnes notes. Tu connais le programme de toutes les années par coeur! Change de priorité! Et puis t'es pas une intello comme Granger qui prend pas soin d'elle, t'es super jolie! Théo à l'air à fond sur toi en plus!

\- Zoé, sérieux j'en sais rien, j'ai pas envie pour le moment

\- À la fin de l'année tu seras sortie avec un garçon minimum. Je te le dis.

\- Ok ok j'ai compris, dis-je en riant encore plus fort, bon maintenant je vais faire une sieste, j'ai super mal dormis. On se voit au dîner.

Et je me dirige vers ma chambre.


	4. Le dîner

**Chapitre 4: Le dîner**

J'entre dans l'appartement et trébuche sur un soutien-gorge. Très classe, j'adore. Je fais comme si je n'entendais pas les gémissements de la chambre d'à-côté et je saute à plat ventre sur mon lit. Au moment où je ferme les yeux je vois un serpent qui s'approche doucement de moi et je sens quelque chose sur mon bras. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et me rend compte qu'une de mes peluches est tombée sur mon bras. Tout ça pour ça. Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, je n'arriverais pas à dormir maintenant. Je me dirige vers ma coiffeuse et regarde mon reflet. Blaise avait raison, j'ai vraiment une mine affreuse et je n'ai même pas pris le temps de me maquiller ce matin, et ça, croyez moi, c'est vraiment une première. Non pas que je suis le genre de fille superficielle qui ne s'intéresse qu'à son physique mais je prend soin de moi quand même. Bref. J'ai des cernes, des restes du mascara d'hier qui a coulé et mes cheveux sont gras. La totale. Je décide d'aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche afin de minimiser les dégâts.

En sortant je me rend compte que le salon a été débarrassé de tout vêtements. En même temps j'aurais trouvé ça bizarre que Daphné soit repartie sans habits sur le dos.

Je regarde l'heure, il est 18h30, il me reste environ une demi-heure avant le dîner. Je suis à jour dans mes devoirs et c'est triste à dire mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Alors je sors la photo de classe de l'année dernière et regarde les gens. Surtout les garçons pour ne rien vous cacher. Oui c'est pathétique, c'est plus les filles désespérées comme Lavande Brown qui font ça mais il faut croire que je suis désespérée moi aussi. Finalement y a des garçons pas trop mal à Serpentard. Blaise et Théo sont mignons, et Marcus pourrait être mignon aussi s'il faisait quelque chose avec ses dents. Mais bon rien de fou. Je vais me focaliser sur Théo.

C'est horrible de dire ça on dirait que je vais choisir un t-shirt mais bref passons.

Je m'installe entre Zoé et Théo et nous commençons à manger. Daphné arrive, les yeux rouges suivit d'un Drago énervé. Elle va s'assoir à côté de sa petite soeur, Astoria, qui se trouve à l'autre bout de la grande table.

\- Et bah mec, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Blaise

\- Rien elle est juste casse-couilles

\- Vous avez rompu?

\- Ouais enfin, je savais même pas pourquoi je suis sortie avec elle. La prochaine fois Blaise, tu me donnes un coup sur la tête avant que ça soit trop tard ok Blaise?

\- Boh, tu sais, elle était plutôt jolie et de bonne famille donc bon

\- Mouais. J'ai faim moi.

Théo se tourne vers moi, et me demande timidement:

\- Dis Nina, tu sais on a la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard bientôt, je me demandais si euh.. si tu voulais aller au trois balais avec moi.

\- Oui, pas de problèmes, lui répondis-je avec un sourire

\- Cool, tant mieux, comme ça on pourra parler de notre plan pour les potions.

\- Euh ouais, ouais si tu veux.

Je me concentre sur mon assiette quand je me rend compte que je n'ai plus faim du tout. Je prétexte une migraine et je sors de table. J'ai vraiment mal à la tête finalement, et mal au ventre aussi. Enfin bon, j'imagine que c'est le manque de sommeil qui fait tout ça.

Je me pose sur le canapé et prend un vieux numéro de Sorcière Hebdo que je feuillette distraitement. Ma migraine s'intensifie. C'est plus supportable du tout.

Je me couche sur le ventre et enfonce ma tête dans un coussin en me tordant de douleur.

\- Nina? Ça va?

\- Muimuimui

\- Tu veux que je t'emmènes à l'infirmerie?

\- Nan nan Drago ça va t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste mal au ventre.

\- Je croyais que c'était une migraine?

\- Ouais, ça aussi.

\- Je t'ai ramené un peu de gâteau t'en veux?

\- Non merci Dray

\- Comme tu voudras. Je le laisse sur la table au cas où.

\- Ok.

Je vais dans ma chambre et ouvre un bouquin d'histoire de la magie. Je m'endors aussitôt.

 _« Non! Je ne l'entrainerai jamais dedans!_

 _Elle est innocente, c'est une enfant elle n'as rien à faire là-dedans!_

 _Vous devez m'écouter !_

 _AVADA KEDAVRA »_

 _Un corps est à terre. Je me lève péniblement et essaye d'identifier le cadavre mais il est trop tard._

Alors? Vous aimez toujours? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça m'encourage à continuer ^^


	5. Pré-Au-Lard

**Chapitre 5: Pré-Au-Lard**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar dont je ne me souviens même pas. Je regarde l'heure, il est six heure moins dix. Ça ne sers à rien d'essayer de me rendormir, je dois me lever dans une quarante minutes. Je passe à la salle de bain, au moins j'aurais le temps d'améliorer ma tête. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, me brosse les dents, et me maquille légèrement. J'enfile ensuite mon uniforme et prépare mes affaires pour la matinée. Deux heures de Métamorphose, une de Sortilège le matin et l'après-midi je suis libre. Je vais à Pré-Au-Lard avec Théo aujourd'hui. C'est mon premier « rencard », enfin si on peut appeler ça un rencard. Je sais pas trop, mais de toutes façons je me suis promis de ne pas me prendre la tête avec tout ça. La matinée se passe sans trop de problèmes, jusqu'au repas de midi. Je prend ma place habituelle et Zoé me dit:

\- Euh Nina, ça te dérange si je t'abandonne cette après-midi? Je vais à Pré-Au-Lard avec Blaise.

\- Non non ça va, j'y vais avec Théodore justement.

\- Sérieux, t'as un rencard? me demande-t-elle avec un sourire en coin

\- C'est pas un rencard Zoé, on passe juste l'après-midi ensemble.

\- Oui oui, on en reparlera ce soir, me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Et elle repart. Je remonte dans ma chambre et troque mon uniforme pour une tenue plus simple. Je me regarde dans la glace et je met un trait d'eye-liner au dessus de mes yeux. C'est mieux.

Je descend les escaliers et remarque que Théodore m'attend devant la grande salle.

\- Salut, me dit-il avec un sourire timide

\- Hey ! Alors pas trop dur la matinée?

Et nous parlons de cours sur le chemin. On entre dans les Trois Balais et nous passons nos commandes, et nous parlons de tout et de n'importe quoi. Je passe un bon moment, nous rions, à certains moments à en avoir les larmes aux yeux et nous nous rendons compte que la nuit commence à tomber petit à petit, alors nous rentrons au château.

Arrivé dans le couloir de l'aile gauche il me prend la main et me dit en souriant:

\- J'ai passé une bonne après-midi

\- C'est réciproque, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire

Il se penche vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est doux et agréable. Je lui rend son baiser et me blottie dans ses bras. Je suis bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

En rentrant dans ma chambre je me rend compte que je suis en retard pour le dîner. Et puis tant pis j'ai pas faim. Je regarde la tranche de gâteau que Drago m'as apporté hier soir et la jette à la poubelle. Tant pis pour le gaspillage, il devait être plus très frais de toutes façons.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me lève et marche jusqu'au bureau de mon père. Pourtant je n'ai rien de particulier à lui dire, mais j'ai envie de le voir.

Je toque à la porte et entre. En me voyant arriver il a l'air surpris.

\- Nina? Tu n'es pas en train de manger?

\- J'avais pas faim.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Rien, j'avais envie de te voir.

\- Ok. Il me reste encore deux parchemins à corriger et je suis à toi d'accord ma puce?

\- Oui papa.

Je vais m'assoir dans le fauteuil près de la réserve et je contemple tout les bocaux un à un.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se lève et s'installe à côté de moi.

\- Tu es sure que tu vas bien?

\- Oui

\- Tu as l'air fatigué

\- J'arrive plus à dormir. Ça recommence papa.

\- Tes cauchemars?

\- Oui.

\- De quoi ça parle cette fois?

\- Je sais pas, je me souviens de rien mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le même.

\- Tu veux faire des séances d'Occlumantie?

\- NON! m'écriais-je

\- Ah, tu as donc des secrets pour ton vieux père, dit-il en riant

\- N..Non.

\- Nina tu es ma fille je te connais, je sais quand tu mens, ajouta-t-il en souriant, mais c'est normal de ne pas tout dire à ses parents à ton âge.

\- Muimuimui. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit papa.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

 _Donc ce nouveau chapitre? Vous aimez toujours? Laissez des Reviews ^^_

 _Vous préférez quel personnage dans ma fic? Vous voulez que je me centre sur d'autres perso?_


	6. Le Lion et la Vipère

**Chapitre 6: Le lion et la vipère**

En rentrant dans ma chambre je vois Drago qui m'attendait sur le canapé.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé?

\- Nan j'avais pas faim

\- Nina tu es bizarre en ce moment. Ça fait deux jours que tu sautes les repas et tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Rien j'avais pas faim, c'est tout. J'ai beaucoup trop mangé aux Trois Balais. Et pour ce qui est de la fatigue, c'est juste mes cauchemars.

\- Encore ? C'est sur quoi?

\- Je sais pas je te dis putain.

\- Nina, dis moi…..

\- Bonne nuit Drago.

Et je me dirige vers ma chambre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais agressive avec lui, mais je suis sur les nerfs.

Je m'endors rapidement. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde l'heure, 11h du matin. Bon on est dimanche ça passe, et puis au moins, j'ai bien dormis. Il est trop tard pour le petit déjeuner, tant pis.

Une note volante arrive par ma fenêtre et je lis.

 _Salut petite soeur,_

 _Rejoins-moi au parc cette après-midi._

 _HP_

C'est à ce moment que je me rend compte que je n'ai pas parlé à Harry depuis le début de l'année. Pourtant on s'entend plutôt bien habituellement.

J'enfile des vêtements et mange une Chocogrenouille qui trainais dans mon sac. Je fais mes devoirs et descend au parc. Je m'assois sur un banc quand j'entend une voix:

\- Nina! J'ai cru que t'avais oublié mon existence tiens!

\- Scuzz j'étais occupée, répondis-je en souriant à mon frère

\- Comment tu vas?

\- Bien , bien et toi?

\- Ça va. Pas trop compliqué cette dernière année?

\- Nan franchement ça va. Quoi de neuf? Toujours avec Weaslette?

\- Ouais. Et toi? Pas de petit copain?

\- Hummm, je sais pas en fait.

\- C'est qui? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin

\- Théodore Nott. Mais y a rien d'officiel encore t'excites pas.

\- Mouais ça va j'approuve, c'est pas le pire des Serpentards t'as un minimum de goût encore, ajouta-t-il en me donnant un coup de coude

\- Et pour la belette et le rat de bibliothèque? Ils attendent combien de temps encore avant de s'avouer leurs sentiments?

\- Laisse les tranquilles. Ils ont besoin de temps.

\- C'est con je croyais que les Gryffondors avaient du courage, lançais-je d'un ton moqueur

\- Très drôle la vipère. Je vais te laisser, j'ai pas commencé mes devoirs encore.

\- D'acc. A plus tard.

Je monte les escaliers pour aller à la bibliothèque quand je vois Zoé qui arrive en se jetant littéralement sur moi.

\- Aloooooooors? Ce rencard? Je veux TOUT savoir

\- Ça c'est bien passé, répondis-je en souriant

\- Et c'est tout?

\- Nan. On s'est embrassés.

\- AAH! C'est qui qui avait raison? C'est bibiiiiiiiii!

\- Calme toi Zoé, je l'ai pas revu depuis, y a rien d'officiel encore.

\- C'est déjà ça, me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Bon sinon, mercredi soir on organise une soirée au lac pour profiter des derniers beaux jours. Tu viens?

\- Ouais si tu veux.

\- Cool, je vais informer Blaise, dit-elle en s'éloignant, toute joyeuse.

Oubliant la bibliothèque, je rentre dans ma chambre et je vois un mot sur ma porte.

 _À quoi tu joues?_

 _Il faut vraiment qu'on parle._

 _DM_

Reviews? Ça vous plait toujours autant? Hâte de voir vos impressions!


	7. Officialisations

**Chapitre 7: Officialisations**

Nouvelle mission, éviter Drago. Et dormir un minimum aussi. En voyant le mot je décide qu'il est mieux que j'aille dans la salle commune des Serpentards quand je me rend compte que je ne connais pas le mot de passe. J'envoie une note volante à Zoé lui demandant de me retrouver devant la salle commune. Je commence à désespérer quand j'entend:

\- Rogue!

Je me retourne et ne voit personne.

\- Rogue retournes-toi quand on te parle bordel, me lança Daphné

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Je veux des explications.

\- À quel propos?

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui est à l'origine de ma rupture avec Drago.

\- Quoi? Tu délires ma pauvre

\- Oh ne fait pas l'innocente, il est tout le temps entrain de te défendre, de t'appeler ma princesse, et bizarrement, peu de temps après avoir emménagés ensembles, il me largue.

\- Daphné sérieusement, si j'étais amoureuse de Drago ou s'il était amoureux de moi ça ferait un bail qu'on serait ensemble tu crois pas? Donc non, j'y suis pour rien s'il t'as plaquée.

\- T'es une sang-mêlée.

\- Et?

\- Et même si vous vous aimez, il n'acceptera jamais ton rang.

\- Oui bien sur, c'est pour ça que Lucius est mon parrain, parce qu'il ne m'accepte pas dans leur famille, lançais-je d'un ton railleur.

À ces mots, elle rentra dans la salle commune en claquant des talons sur le sol, non sans m'avoir jeté un regard noir. Par Salazar qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve.

\- Nina!

Décidément, je suis demandée aujourd'hui. Je me retourne et vois Théodore.

\- Hey! Théo comment ça va?

\- Ça va bien et toi? répondit-il en s'approchant

\- Génial.

\- Au fait, avant que j'oublie, Drago te cherches.

\- Ah.

\- Juste, euh, pour ce qui s'est passé hier…

\- Ah oui, je… je sais pas vraiment écoute, à toi de me dire

\- Je t'aime moi.

Il dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je lui rend son baiser et me sers contre lui.

\- Tu as ta réponse, soufflais-je. Théo? En fait j'avais déjà prévenu Zoé et Harry, j'espère que ça te dérange pas, dis-je timidement.

\- Au contraire, me répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Il me fait entrer dans la salle commune et nous retrouvons Daphné, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle. Je m'assois à côté de Théo quand Pansy lance de sa voix aigu:

\- Oh c'est trop chou vous sortez ensemble!

Daphné sursaute et me regarde bizarrement, elle doit prendre conscience qu'elle était à côté de la plaque tout à l'heure car elle m'adresse un sourire. Sourire que je ne rend pas bien évidemment, je suis une Serpentard quand même.

L'heure du dîner approche et nous nous rendons dans la Grande Salle. Blaise, Drago et Zoé sont déjà assis et nous attendent. Blaise dit:

\- Nan! Je le crois pas! Nina revient parmi nous! Elle mange avec nous! Waouw!

\- C'est l'amour qui lui redonne l'appétit, lance Pansy avec un sourire

\- L'amour? Nina, aurais-tu caché une info cruciale à tonton Blaise? me demanda-t-il en riant

\- Je ne t'ai rien caché puisque tu ne m'as rien demandé, annonçais-je en riant

\- Ne me fais pas patienter plus! Dit nous!

\- Blaise, je crois que tu es le seul à ne pas être au courant, ajouta Zoé, morte de rire

\- Ok, ok, t'as gagné.

Je prend la main de Théodore dans la mienne et nous les levons en signe de réponse.

\- Oh mec, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit! demanda Blaise à Théo.

Et les conversations dérivèrent sur pleins de sujets différents. Notre groupe a fini de manger et commence à monter dans leurs chambres respectives alors que je reste à table avec Zoé pendant qu'elle me raconte toutes les qualités de son BébéBlaise. Oui oui, elle l'appelle vraiment comme ça je n'exagère rien.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard je franchis la porte de mon salon quand je sens que quelqu'un m'attrape le bras.

\- Tu ne te défileras pas cette fois. On doit parler.

/

 **Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre? Il vous as plu? La petite Nina retrouve petit à petit sa détermination de Serpentard, ça nous change !**

 **N'oubliez pas les Reviews!**

 **XXX**


	8. Prise d'Otage

**Chapitre 8: Prise d'otage**

\- Drago, lâche moi tu me fais mal.

\- Non. Il faut qu'on parle Nina.

\- Mais de quoi?!

\- De toi. Tu pars en couilles en ce moment.

\- Sois plus précis Malefoy.

\- Malefoy? Malefoy?! TU M'APPELLES MALEFOY MAINTENANT?!

\- Et alors? C'est ton nom à ce que je sache.

Il me pousse violemment sur le canapé, sans me lâcher le bras.

\- Par où commencer _Rogue._ Tu dors plus. Tu sautes un repas sur deux. Tu t'éloignes de tout le monde. Tu refais des crises de cauchemars. Tu m'évites. Et tu m'appelles Malefoy. Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça?!

\- ….

\- Nina répond.

\- …..

\- RÉPOND MOI BORDEL.

\- J'ai rien à dire.

\- Tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi?! Tu sais que je tiens à toi?!

\- Laisse moi.

\- Non je crois pas non. Je vais prévenir ton père si tu continues.

\- Il est déjà au courant.

\- Bien. Enfin quelque chose de positif dans cette situation.

\- …

\- Tu as maigris.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Non pas tant mieux. Tu vas rester avec moi à partir de maintenant compris?

\- Non.

\- Je te laisse pas le choix. Je vais te surveiller.

\- T'as finis? Parce que j'aimerais bien dormir moi.

Il me soulève et me pousse dans sa chambre. Il me fait tomber sur le lit.

\- Je préfère ma chambre, répondis-je

\- Tu vas dormir avec moi.

\- Je pense pas que Théo soit d'accord.

\- Je m'en fout. Tu dors ici un point c'est tout. Et s'il fait des reproches je vais mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

Je me couche sur le couvre lit. En pleins milieu du lit, pour lui faire regretter de m'enfermer ici. Il me porte pour me déplacer du côté gauche de son lit, contre le mur. Je pourrais pas m'enfuir pendant qu'il dort. Je suis bloquée.

OoOoOooOoOoO

 _\- Je refuse! Non!_

 _\- Tait toi._

 _\- Vous devrez me tuer avant ça_

 _\- Elle viendra par elle-même. Je le sens._

 _Un serpent glisse vers moi. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer les deux voix. Je me retourne et je vois le serpent ouvrant sa gueule sur moi et…_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOo_

\- NON! NON! criais-je

J'ouvre les yeux. Encore un cauchemar. Pourquoi je ne me souviens jamais de mes cauchemars?! Drago glisse son bras autour de moi et m'attire contre lui.

\- C'est fini, ok? C'est seulement un rêve. Ça va passer, ok princesse?

\- Lâche moi. J'ai chaud.

\- Tu trembles de peur, comptes pas sur moi pour te lâcher.

Je me tourne vers le mur et attend que la nuit passe. C'est long. Je ne sais même pas qu'elle heure il est.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, le jour se lève et Drago se réveille.

\- Tu t'es pas rendormie.

\- Non.

\- Habilles-toi, on va petit déjeuner.

Je vais dans la salle de bain avec mes vêtements. Je suis épuisée. Je n'ai plus de forces pour mettre ma chemise. Soudain j'ai une horrible migraine. Ma vue se trouble et je m'évanouie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOo

 **Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il peut bien arriver à notre petite Nina? Que veulent dire ces cauchemars? Et pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression que tout le monde l'embête avec sa "santé"?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre ;)**

 **Laissez-moi des Reviews!**

 **XXX**

 **RogueMalefoy.**


	9. Un réveil brutal

**Chapitre 9: Un réveil brutal**

J'ouvre les yeux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été assommée par une énorme massue. Tout est flou. Je distingue au loin une petite table avec un vase. La pièce est blanche dans l'ensemble. J'essaye de bouger, de tourner la tête mais mon corps ne me répond pas. J'attend.

Longtemps.

Quelqu'un qui ressemble à une Médicomage arrive, m'observe et me dit:

\- Je vais chercher mon supérieur. Ne bouge pas.

Ahah. Très drôle. _Ne bouge pas_. Comme si je pouvais bouger.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle arrive avec un homme, lui aussi en blouse blanche. Il fait quelques manipulations sur un objet à ma droite mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Il me dit:

\- Bonjour Nina, je suis le docteur Mulligan. Tu t'es évanouie il y a quelques jours. L'infirmière de ton école à demandé ton transfert à St Mangouste car tu as quelques petits problèmes de dépression à ce qu'il paraît. Si tu ne peux pas bouger c'est que nous t'avons administré une dose importante de médicaments. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout devrait rentrer dans la normale dans une grande demi-heure. Je te laisse Nina, si tu as besoin appuie sur le bouton rouge à côté de ton lit. Enfin si tu peux bouger évidemment.

Et il sortit de la pièce.

Non mais je rêve. Quel connard. Vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous dans cet hôpital avec le verbe bouger?!

Des problèmes de dépressions? Réellement ? J'espère vraiment que c'est une mise en scène et que Daphné va sortir de là avec une caméra pour m'humilier. Non mais non. Je suis _vraiment_ en train d'espérer de me faire piéger par Daphné?! Par Salazar. Tuez moi tout de suite.

Miracle. Je peux tourner la tête. Halleluja! Sortez la Bièreaubeurre ! J'observe donc la magnifique pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Notez bien l'ironie. Un pauvre lit dans lequel je suis, avec à côté une énorme machine qui peux me tuer en quelques petites secondes si on appuie sur les bons boutons. À ma gauche il y a un porte manteau et le mur est moche. Voilà. Rien de foufou tout ça. J'essaye de bouger mes doigts et ils me répondent enfin! Alors j'appuie sur le bouton rouge, en espérant de ne rien faire exploser quelque part. Imaginez un petit stratagème du Lord. Il met un bouton rouge dans un hôpital, pour que ça se fonde dans le décor, le malade appuie dessus et BAM, plus de Poudlard. Et qui dit plus de Poudlard, dit plus de Dumbledore, d'Harry Potter etc… Ça peux être utile n'empêche.

DONC j'appuie sur le bouton en espérant de ne pas avoir fait sauter toute ma famille et quelques secondes plus tard une Médicomage apparait. Magie me diriez vous. Normal, je suis une sorcière je vous rappelle. Bande de moldus.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose mademoiselle?

\- Ouais. J'aimerais savoir ce que je fout là, répondis-je.

\- Tant pis pour la politesse, j'ai trop attendu et je suis de TRÈS mauvaise humeur.

\- Et bien vous avez fait un malaise.

\- Et? Pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'infirmerie de mon école comme une personne normale?

\- Parce que votre infirmière a remarqué quelques problèmes d'insomnie et d'alimentation dans votre organisme. Avec un grand taux de stress.

\- Mais bien sur. Je sors quand?

\- Le docteur Mulligan préfère vous garder quelques temps sous surveillance.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Vous êtes en mauvaise santé psychologique apparement.

\- Conneries.

\- Votre attitude me laisse penser le contraire.

\- Mais oui allez, soyons fou.

\- Vous êtes sur la défensive, vous avez des insomnies et vous ne vous nourrissez plus comme il faut. Vous avez 16 ans, donc vous avez le profil type de l'adolescente dépressive.

\- Dégagez.

\- Mademoiselle, je ne vous…

\- Foutez-moi le camp j'ai dit putain!

Et elle se barre. La première personne qui arrive je la tue. Sans déconner. Je me lève de mon lit, ferme la porte et recherche mes vêtements d'origine. Ils sont en haut du placard. Je me change en quatrième vitesse et sors discrètement de la chambre.

Le couloir est désert, je prend l'ascenseur et arrive en bas. Je fais comme si j'étais visiteur et sors de l'hôpital. Des balais sont disposés devant. Avec un sortilège muet j'en détache un, le chevauche et vole. Je ne suis pas une grande voleuse (pas dans le sens « je viens de voler un balais », dans le sens « je suis pas à l'aise dans les airs »). J'arrive à atteindre Pré-Au-Lard, je pose le balais sur les dalles. Je rentre à Poudlard à pied. Je passe par un passage secret et arrive dans le couloir de l'aile gauche. Je fais tout un détour et arrive enfin à ma chambre. Je donne le mot de passe au portrait mais il me répond:

\- Le mot de passe a été changé hier mademoiselle Rogue. Je crains qu'il vous faudra attendre le retour de monsieur Malefoy pour que vous puissiez rentrer.

GÉ-NIAL.

Je suis pas du tout dans la merde maintenant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **On dirait bien que notre anti-héroine va avoir de sérieux ennuis... Que vas-t-il se passer? La suite très prochainement ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les Reviews !**

 **XXX**

 **RogueMalefoy.**


	10. Les aveux

**Chapitre 10: Les aveux**

Je m'assois par terre et j'attend. J'essaye de faire le point dans ma tête. Récapitulons:

 _1\. J'ai été envoyée à St Mangouste par Pomfresh_

 _2\. J'ai remballée la Médicomage (même si c'est le dernier de mes soucis)_

 _3\. Je me suis enfuie_

 _4\. J'ai volé un balais_

 _5\. J'ai volé jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard_

 _6\. J'ai abandonné le balais (oui oui c'est très important)_

 _7\. Je suis rentrée à Poudlard_

 _8\. Personne ne sait que j'ai quitté l'hôpital_

 _9\. St Mangouste a sûrement dû prévenir Poudlard de mon escapade_

 _10\. Je n'ai pas le mot de passe de ma chambre_

 _11\. Je suis piégée_

Ça s'annonce plutôt pas mal. Je suis une fugitive maintenant. Et une voleuse. Et dépressive apparemment. Je ne peux même pas me rendre dans la Salle Sur Demande, c'est trop risqué il y aura sûrement du monde dans le couloir à l'heure qu'il est. Je dois donc attendre que Drago vienne et ça ne m'enchante pas particulièrement vu nos dernières disputes.

Je me cale contre le mur, replie mes genoux vers ma poitrine et enfouie ma tête entre les deux. J'ai froid. J'essaye de m'endormir mais évidemment ça ne marche pas, ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai.

Je reste comme ça pendant une petite heure. Soudain, j'entend:

\- Nina?

Bonne nouvelle et mauvaise nouvelle, c'est Drago.

\- Salut.

\- T'es sortie de St Mangouste?

\- On peut discuter à l'intérieur? J'ai froid et j'ai pas le nouveau mot de passe.

Il acquiesça et donna le mot de passe au tableau. Je fonce sur le canapé et m'emballe dans la couette. Ça ne sert plus à rien de me défiler, j'ai déjà trop de trucs à gérer comme ça. J'ai une énorme boule dans la gorge. Je n'arrive même pas à tousser. Je vais exploser dans quelques secondes.

GÉ-NIAL.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Ton père m'as dit qu'ils allaient te garder trois semaines minimum?

\- ….

\- Nina?

\- …..

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Et voilà. Je pleure. Enfin on dirait plus un hamster qu'on piétine qu'autre chose parce que j'ai toujours la mâchoire fermée et je fais des petits cris aigus (non, il n'y a pas de sens caché dans cette phrase bande de pervers).

\- Viens là, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et je pleure. Encore. Longtemps. Je n'arrive toujours pas à parler. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive à calmer ma respiration et reprend un rythme cardiaque moins élevé.

\- J'ai merdé Dray…

\- J'avais cru comprendre. C'est si grave que ça?

\- Ouais…

\- Raconte.

\- Je me suis enfuie. J'ai volé un balais et j'suis rentré, annonçais-je toujours en pleurant

Il rigole. Non mais je rêve. Il RIGOLE. Par Salazar je vais finir à Azkaban et il rigole. Ah bah super le meilleur ami.

\- T'as volé de St Mangouste à Pré-au-Lard, me demanda-t-il entre deux crises de fou rires.

\- Nan. Jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. J'suis remontée à pied.

\- C'est pour ça que t'es congelée p'tite princesse. J'vais te faire un chocolat.

\- Sérieusement Drago? Je vais aller à Azkaban et tu rigoles?

\- Mais pourquoi tu irais à Azkaban?

\- Je me suis enfuie et j'ai volé un balais.

\- Personne ne sait que c'est toi qui l'as volé à part moi et je te balancerais pas. Et pour ton escapade, oui je vais pas te mentir tu vas avoir des problèmes, mais t'iras pas à Azkaban.

\- Muimuimui…

\- Ça va aller, je te le promet. Compris

\- Compris…

\- T'as des nuits de sommeil à rattraper, viens te coucher.

Je le suis. Sans discuter. Je suis trop fatiguée pour ça.

Je m'endors, toujours blottie dans ses bras, et pour une fois, je me sens bien.

J'entend des voix, je reconnais celle de mon père mais je décide de faire semblant de dormir.

 _\- Elle t'as dit pourquoi elle s'était enfuie?_

 _\- Non. Elle a eu peur je pense, répondit Drago_

 _\- D'accord. Reste avec elle au début, elle a besoin de toi. Je vais m'occuper de l'affaire St Mangouste, mais Mme Pomfresh exige la voir en soin intensif au moins trois fois par semaine. Qu'elle soit d'accord ou non._

 _\- D'accord. Je la convaincrai._

 _\- Bien. Au revoir Drago, ramène la moi demain, quand elle sera en forme_

 _\- Bien professeur._

OOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOo

 **Ça commence un peu à s'arranger pour notre Nina, même si elle est toujours en mauvaise forme. À suivre... ;)**

 **Les Reviews! Les Reviews!**

 **XXX**

 **RogueMalefoy**


	11. Réadaptation

**Chapitre 11: Réadaptation**

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis toujours dans les bras de Drago et il m'as l'air encore endormi. Je m'extirpe du lit sans faire trop de bruits et vais dans le salon. Je prend un magazine et je feuillette tout en mangeant une Chocogrenouille. Ça fait plus de 24h que je n'ai pas mangé et je meurs de faim.

\- Bien dormis? interrogea une voix derrière moi.

\- Très bien, répondis-je la bouche pleine.

\- Tant mieux, tu te sens d'attaque à affronter la foule du petit déjeuner?

\- Nan. Je vais manger ici, j'ai vu qu'on a de quoi nourrir 10 géants dans le placard.

\- Ok. Alors, ton programme de la journée. On a cours de 8h à midi dans l'aile droite, deux heures entre midi et une heure de Botanique à 14h. Journée plutôt relax.

\- Ouais ça va, on a eu pire.

Ça cache quelque chose. Drago n'as jamais fait de « programme de la journée » avant. Soit il a quelque chose à m'annoncer, soit il a basculé dans le côté obscur de la force et est devenu gentil et attentionné.

\- Tu as un rendez-vous avec Mme Pomfresh à 16h.

\- C'était donc ça.

\- Ok.

\- Tu ne râles pas? Mince alors, t'es réellement malade, ajouta-t-il avec un air faussement soucieux.

\- Très drôle Barbie.

\- Je laisse passer cette insulte non-justifiée pour cette fois, mais la prochaine tu vas bouffer le coussin compris?

\- Oui mon général.

Nous finissons notre petit-déjeuné et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je m'habille en vitesse, me regarde dans la vitre et regarde le fiasco. J'ai le teint encore plus pâle et gris que d'habitude, des énormes cernes violettes et effectivement j'ai l'air d'avoir maigris, d'après mes joues creuses. J'essaye de corriger mon teint avec du maquillage mais c'est à peine efficace. Tant pis. On fera avec.

J'attend que Drago est fini et nous nous rendons à notre premier cours. Nous arrivons devant la salle de Métamorphose et Zoé me fonce dessus.

\- Mon dieu tu es revenues! Si tu savais à quel point j'étais inquiète! Drago m'avait dit que t'allais y rester trois semaines! Imagine trois semaines sans te voir! C'est méga long!

\- Laisse-la respirer Zoé, sinon tu vas la renvoyer là-bas, dit Drago

\- Oups, scuzz Ninette , rigola Zoé

\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, répondis-je

Je vis Théo et Blaise s'avancer vers nous.

\- Alors 'tite Rogue? De nouveau sur pied? lança le métis

\- Ouais, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, répondis-je en souriant

\- Dis ça à Daphné, pas à moi, rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil

\- Tu vas bien? Demanda Théo l'air soucieux

\- Oui oui t'inquiète pas ça va.

\- Je peux te parler?

\- Vas-y.

Il me prit le bras et nous nous installons côtes-à-côtes dans le fond de la classe.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? commença-t-il

\- J'avais rien à dire, répondis-je

\- Tu sais, t'as pas besoin de jouer un rôle avec moi Nina, je suis ton copain, tu peux être toi-même avec moi.

\- Je suis moi-même?

\- Donc tu es colérique, sur la défensive, sarcastique et ironique ?

\- Ouais.

\- Mais non, personne n'est comme ça.

\- Pourquoi pas? Demande à Drago, il te confirmera, répondis-je

\- Hmm… répondit-il

Il tourna la tête et ne m'adressa plus la parole pendant tout le cours. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal car je ne me sentait pas prête à assumer une grande conversation.

La matinée passe lentement et le repas de midi arrive. Je mange assez rapidement sous l'oeil inquiet de Drago et je me lève de table. Il m'attrape par le bras et me dit:

\- Tu vas où?

\- Voir mon père.

\- Je t'accompagnes.

Nous descendons à son bureau. Il reste sur le palier de la porte. Je toque à la porte du bureau de mon père et entre.

Il dit:

\- Alors? Comment vas ma fugitive?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Soooo? On arrive vers une note un peu moins triste, Nina reprend peu à peu ses marques à Poudlard. Mais ces cauchemars? Que signifiaient-t-ils? À suivre...**

 **Les Reviews!**

 **XXX**

 **RogueMalefoy**


	12. Mise au point

**Chapitre 12:**

\- Mieux.

\- Tant mieux. Tu as un rendez-vous avec…

\- …Mme Pomfresh à 16h oui je sais.

\- Bien.

\- Papa, pourquoi je dois y aller?

\- Comment ça? Pour t'aider voyons!

\- Mais m'aider à faire quoi?

\- À aller mieux.

\- Je vais déjà mieux. Et je n'étais pas « malade ».

\- Si Nina, tu l'es.

\- Mais ils m'ont parlé de dépression. Je n'ai jamais été dépressive! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi!

\- C'est pas pour ça qu'elle te convoque.

\- Hein? Ça a rien à voir avec St Mangouste?

\- Non. C'est à cause de tes cauchemars. Il faut qu'elle te fasse passer un examen.

\- Mes cauchemars? Mais je m'en souviens même pas, c'est absurde!

\- Justement. Ça peut être dangereux. Ton frère a les mêmes. Enfin, le contenu je l'ignore, mais vous avez les mêmes symptômes. Il sera là ce soir aussi.

\- Mais c'est lié à sa connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est à cause de sa cicatrice. J'ai pas de cicatrices moi.

\- Je sais, je sais? C'est pour ça qu'elle doit t'examiner.

\- Génial…

\- Bon, tu as botanique non? N'arrive pas en retard. Je t'accompagnes jusqu'à la serre.

\- Non c'est bon y a Drago qui m'attend devant la porte.

\- Bien. À ce soir.

\- Bye.

Je me dirige vers la porte et comme prévu, Drago se tenait debout contre l'encadrement.

\- On est tout juste dans les temps, déclara-t-il.

\- Quelle chance, ajoutais-je cyniquement.

\- Dis, tu sors avec Théo non?

\- Euh oui je crois.

\- Tu crois?

\- En fait si je sors avec lui mais voilà quoi…

\- Développe.

\- Je suis pas amoureuse de lui. J'ai pas envie de m'engager ou quoi que ce soit. Et il a l'air vachement à fond.

\- Ouais ça j'avais remarqué. Mais pourquoi tu le largues pas?

\- Pas envie d'entrer dans une grande discussion.

\- Tu dis ça rapport à Théo ou à moi?

\- Les deux, déclarais-je en riant.

Nous arrivons devant la serre numéro 2.

\- Tiens, je te laisse avec ton prince charmant. Bonne chance.

Et il tourna le dos en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

\- T'étais où? me demanda Théo

\- Dans le bureau de mon père

\- Avec Malefoy?

\- Ouais. Il m'accompagne partout.

\- Et pourquoi lui il a le droit de t'accompagner, de te poser des questions et pas moi? J'ai vraiment eu peur quand t'étais à St Mangouste. Je pensais à toi chaque secondes.

\- Mais c'est comme ça Théo. Ça a toujours été comme ça entre lui et moi et tu changeras pas les choses.

\- Tu as pensé à moi au moins? Je suis quoi pour toi?

Un pot de colle, pensais-je. Mais bon, n'empirons pas les choses.

\- Théo, j'ai vraiment pas la tête à m'engager dans quoi que ce soit en ce moment.

\- Tu me largues c'est ça?

\- En quelque sorte…

\- Retourne avec ton Drago. Tu me dégoutes.

Et je pars. Oui je suis une lâche et alors?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOo

 **Bouuuh... Méchante Nina, pauvre Théo. Vous allez me détester je le sais déjà. J'ai abimé petit Théodore. Mais bon, n'oubliez pas que c'est Nina qui a fait ça pas moi. *pardonnez moi***

 **Désolée pour ce chapitre si court mais je vais à Paris dans 10 minutes et faut que je fasse ma valise trèèèès rapidement ^^'**

 **XXX**

 **RogueMalefoy**


	13. Vision

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS!**

 **Francine et Percy, vous êtes en anonymes, je ne peux donc pas vous répondre en privé donc je le fais ici, en espérant que vous lirez ceci ^^**

 **Alors pour Francine:**

 **Alors donc oui, il y a des chapitres où Nina parle avec Harry, car ils sont frères et soeurs (enfin demis mais bref ne chipotons pas ), après avec Ron, Hermione, Luna et Ginny je ne pense pas. Ils sont un peu évoqués et je risque de les évoquer encore un peu mais de là à les mettre en avant ça m'étonnerait, mais n'ayant pas encore écrit la suite je ne sais pas encore évidemment ;-) ! Alors oui, j'ai fais un Drago gentil, mais attention, il garde quand même son sale caractère de Malefoy et déteste toujours autant les Gryffondors et tout ça. Mais c'était juste pour montrer que même les Serpentards ont un coeur. Et oui dur à croire mais pourtant c'est ça. Je peux me le permettre je suis à Serpentard moi-même ^^. Nina n'est absolument pas dans l'armée de Dumbledore mais ce n'est pas une Mangemort non plus. Et oui Harry parle de sa vie à Nina et inversement.** **Un grand merci pour ta review, ça m'as fait très plaisir! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite! Bisous!**

 **Pour Percy:**

 **Encore un Weasley?! Non je déconne pardonne moi ^^ Ahah... Oui vous saurez ce qu'il s'est passé entre Nina et Drago au bal de Noël pas d'inquiétude! Juste un peu de patience ;-) En tout cas l'histoire va commencer à prendre un nouveau tournant, mais je n'en dis pas plus, je garde le suspense! Merci pour ta Review! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu vas continuer d'aimer l'histoire! Bisous!**

 **Chapitre 13: Vision**

Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis reconnaissante envers Mme Chourave de faire uniquement des travaux de groupes. Sinon je vous dis pas l'ambiance de l'heure. Donc au lieu de me retrouver seule avec Théo, je suis avec Blaise, Zoé et Drago. Je marche jusqu'à la table de mon groupe et m'assois. Drago semble tout de suite comprendre ce qu'il se passe car il m'interroge du regard. Je fais un bref hochement de tête et il comprend. C'est comme ça entre nous. On a pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. On ne fait pas de télépathie non plus mais c'est tout comme.

\- Dis Drago, tu veux pas te remettre avec Daphné juste pour une soirée? lança Blaise en coupant les racines de mandragores.

\- T'es fou. C'est une folle cette fille. Pourquoi?

\- Comme ça on se fait une soirée couple! annonça Zoé

\- Une soirée couple? pouffais-je. C'est quoi cette idée?

\- Mais si! Comme ça, ça fait moi et Blaise, Théo et Nina et Daphné et Drago! Ça peut être super sympa!

\- Mais ça consiste en quoi une soirée « couple »? On peut très bien faire une soirée avec les mêmes personnes sans sortir ensemble? On a toujours fait ça, affirmais-je.

\- Mais allez Nina, dis oui… Je demanderai à Théo de toute façon.

\- Non, criais-je un peu fort.

\- Pourquoi non?

\- Parce qu'on n'est plus ensemble voilà pourquoi.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas trop si tu veux mon avis, dit Blaise.

\- Mais vous étiez trop mignons!

\- Oh arrête Zoé, on était jamais ensemble et je le connais pas vraiment.

\- Dommage… Du coup on se fera une sortie tout les quatre tant pis, conclut Zoé. À 16h on se rejoint dans le parc?

\- J'ai un rendez-vous chez l'infirmière je peux pas.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je verrais quand j'y serais.

\- OK. Drago veille sur elle de ma part ok? demanda Zoé lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

\- Compte sur moi, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je ramasse mes affaires et monte dans ma chambre, toujours suivie de Drago évidemment. Je m'installe dans le salon et fait mes devoirs. Je vois l'heure, 15h50.

\- Je vais y aller, dis-je à Drago.

\- OK. Je t'accompagnes.

\- Ça sert plus à rien de le préciser tu sais, répondis-je en riant.

Il ouvre ses bras et je viens me blottir, la tête dans son cou.

\- Stresse pas, ça va bien se passer, murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne stresse pas. Ça va, répondis-je.

Nous descendons les escaliers et je rentre dans l'infirmerie, en laissant Dray devant la porte. Harry est déjà là.

\- Deux fous dans la même famille c'est la classe non? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Wah génial… Sauf que pour toi y a une explication logique.

\- Toi aussi. La logique est juste différente, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Oh je vois, monsieur se fait philosophe, rien que ça!

Et nous nous envoyons des piques, comme à notre habitude.

Mme Pomfresh arrive.

\- Bonjour les enfants. Monsieur Potter aller vous mettre sur le lit là-bas, je dois d'abord analyser votre soeur.

Une fois le Gryffondor parti, elle me fait m'assoir à mon tour et me tend une fiole.

\- Buvez-la. Je vous préviens ça ne vas pas être très agréable.

Très rassurant…

Je bois la potion.

 _OoOoOoOoOo_

 _Tout est noir. Je me sens plongée dans une sorte de transe. Soudain j'ouvre les yeux. L'infirmerie a disparu. Je suis dans une sorte de grotte, froide, et des personnes sont en pleine conversation. Je m'approche d'elles, comprenant qu'elles ne peuvent pas me voir._

 _Les deux silhouettes portent une longue cape et leurs visages sont cachés dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Une voix aiguë et désagréable retentit:_

 _\- Tu comprends Severus, cela m'est indispensable. Si je l'épargnes, elle pourrait causer ma perte comprends-tu? Sois heureux que ton bébé soit en vie._

 _\- Elle ne peut pas causer votre perte! La prophétie parlait d'un garçon né en fin de juillet! Pas de sa mère!_

 _\- Je sais, Severus. Me prends-tu pour un ignorant? J'apprécie juste que le travail soit bien fait._

 _\- Bien mon Maître._

 _\- Comment s'appelle ta fille déjà?_

 _\- Nina._

 _\- Elle te ressemble. Je vois un grand potentiel en elle. Tout comme son père. Ce sera une sorcière très puissante. Elle me sera d'une aide précieuse._

 _\- Une aide précieuse?_

 _\- Je vais préparer un coup de génie Severus! La meilleure idée que j'ai eue depuis longtemps. Je vais me servir de ta fille comme agent double. Un peu comme toi d'ailleurs._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez?_

 _\- Elle rejoindra les Mangemorts très jeune. Elle me sera utile pour tout les renseignements qu'elle peut tirer._

 _\- Non! Ce n'est pas à vous de décider! Elle n'a même pas un mois! C'est à elle de décider si elle vous rejoint ou pas mon Lord. Elle y ira de son plein gré. Et non pas parce que c'est prédit depuis sa naissance!_

 _\- On verra bien Severus. Nous verrons. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser. J'ai à faire._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

\- Nina! Réveille toi! C'est fini!

J'ouvre les yeux. Harry me secoue par les épaules en me criant quelque chose. Je ne l'entend pas. Tout est flou.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Ohohoh... Quel chapitre... Plusieurs questions travaille votre petite tête je le sens. Mais pour ça qu'une solution... Attendre la suite! Muahaha je suis cruelle pardonnez-moi.**

 **Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les Reviews!**

 **XXX  
RogueMalefoy**


	14. Repos

**Chapitre 14: Repos**

J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits. Je suis roulée en boule sous la couette du lit de l'infirmerie, je suffoque, je pleure, je crie. Est-ce que c'était réel? Mon père savait que ma mère allait mourir? Il n'as rien fait pour l'empêcher? Tout était prévu? J'entend des voix. Harry et Drago sont là. Mais je ne veux pas les voir. Je ferme les yeux à m'en fendre les paupières et continue à hurler. Qu'est-ce que je viens de voir? C'était probablement une fausse vision. Comme Harry en a des fois. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi moi aussi j'en ai? Je n'ai pas de cicatrices. À moins qu'elle soit cachée mais ça m'étonnerait. Je l'aurais remarqué avant. Je ne pourrais jamais raconter à quiconque ce que j'ai vu.

La couette se soulève. La lumière m'aveugle. J'ai mal aux yeux. Quelqu'un me porte et m'assois sur ses genoux en me caressant les cheveux. Sûrement Drago, c'est la seule personne qui me réconforte comme ça.

\- Je sais ce que tu as vu, chuchote Drago.

Quoi? Comment c'est possible? Tout le monde était au courant sauf moi, c'est ça le délire?

Je réussis à articuler un « Comment? » mais ça devait plus ressembler à un grognement qu'autre chose. J'ai toujours la tête enfouie dans son cou. Le pauvre, ça doit être pénible de devoir supporter quelqu'un qui pleure tout le temps. Il comprend quand même et me répond:

\- Je suis rentré dans ton esprit sous ordres de Mme Pomfresh. J'ai tout vu, en même temps que toi.

Je ne répond pas. En même temps, qu'est-ce que je pourrais répondre à ça? Je ne vais pas le blâmer, j'aurais fait pareil si les rôles étaient inversés.

\- Écoute, j'ignore ce que tu peux ressentir en ce moment, ou même quoi te dire pour arrêter que tu souffres. Mais je suis là. Je serais toujours là. D'accord?

\- Mui…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il c'est passé après ça. J'ai sans doute dû m'endormir vu que je suis dans ma chambre. Drago est toujours là. Il est assis sur le lit et me regarde en me tenant la main.

\- Bonzour, dis-je.

Il sourit.

\- Tu as faim? demanda-t-il.

\- Un peu.

\- Zoé et Blaise nous ont ramené de quoi manger du dîner. Il est 21h.

\- Ah… Donc je ne dormirais pas cette nuit non plus.

\- On verra bien, répondit-il en me lançant un clin d'oeil.

Je me lève, je vais dans le salon et m'attable. En fait j'ai TRÈS faim. Trop faim. Je mange.

Lorsque nous avons fini nos assiette, Drago se lève et m'entraîne vers le canapé. Je m'assois à côté de lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Ton père est venu te voir. Je lui ai raconté ce que tu as vu et il m'as dit que tu devais passer le voir quand tu te sentirais prête.

\- Prête à quoi?

\- À lui parler je suppose.

\- Ah. D'accord.

Nous restons comme ça un moment. Il allume la télé et je regarde distraitement. Pour tout vous dire je ne sais même de quoi parle le programme.

\- Zoé lâche pas l'affaire avec sa « soirée couple », commença-t-il

\- Ah bon? Elle veut quoi?

\- Qu'on se fasse un resto entre amoureux, mais tous ensemble.

\- C'est pas en amoureux si y a d'autres personnes.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit.

\- Et ?

\- Elle m'as ignorée.

\- Et Blaise? Il dit quoi?

\- Il a l'air d'accord. Il est fou amoureux de Zoé, il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle.

\- C'est bizarre de voir Blaise accro comme ça. D'habitude il est plus du genre à avoir pleins de conquêtes différentes.

\- Il est amoureux. C'est pour ça.

\- Ça craint un peu l'amour.

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est comme si on avait plus de personnalité et qu'on laisser l'autre décider pour tout et n'importe quoi.

\- C'est bien aussi l'amour. Ça a des bons côtés.

\- Sûrement. Mais vu le risque ça vaut pas la peine, répondis-je.

\- On choisit pas quand et de qui on tombe amoureux tu sais, ria-t-il.

\- T'as déjà été amoureux?

\- Oui.

\- De qui?

\- Tsss ça te regarde pas, me lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Allez… J'suis ta meilleure amie! Tu peux tout me dire!

\- Plus tard. Pas maintenant.

\- Ok… répondis-je en faisant la moue.

\- Et toi, déjà amoureuse?

\- Nan. Et c'est très bien comme ça.

Drago baille. Je prend conscience qu'il a pas dû avoir une vie facile ces derniers temps à cause de moi…

\- Allez, viens te coucher. T'es crevé, dis-je

\- Non c'est bon je peux tenir.

\- Je te laisse pas le choix. De toute façon je vais me coucher aussi.

C'est un mensonge évidemment, je ne suis pas du tout fatiguée, mais bon, je peux pas le laisser comme ça. On se couche dans son lit et il s'endort aussitôt. Je le contemple. Il a toujours eu une bouille de bébé quand il dort. Ça m'as toujours fasciné. Je lui dépose un baiser sur le front et me couche à côté de lui.

OoOoOoOOOoO

 **Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Dîtes-le moi dans les Reviews!**

 **XXX**

 **RogueMalefoy**


	15. Le Bal

**Chapitre 15: Le Bal**

Les jours suivants se passent sans soucis. Je commence mes révisions pour les Aspics, parce que mine de rien, on est début février et le temps passe plutôt vite. Je n'ai toujours pas parlé avec mon père. Enfin si je lui ai parlé, mais pas de ÇA. Je sais pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Je ne lui en veux pas, parce que je ne connaissais ma mère, donc techniquement ça ne change rien à mon quotidien. Donc j'essaye d'éviter un peu la confrontation. Sinon j'ai toujours des rendez-vous chez Mme Pomfresh, mais je n'ai plus de visions. J'ai retrouvé le sommeil mais je suis incapable de dormir seule, donc Dray est obligé de me supporter, le pauvre. Je ne sais toujours pas d'où j'ai ces cauchemars. Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore ne savent pas non plus apparement mais je ne suis pas trop tenue au courant.

On a fait cette fichue soirée « couple » de Zoé. C'était assez étrange. On a été chez Mme Pieddodue, et l'ambiance était assez pesante.

Drago me surveille encore de près, et Harry devient lourd avec ça, surtout depuis qu'il a su pour la soirée couple. Pourquoi il fallait que je tombe sur le frère le plus protecteur au monde? Même mon père est plus cool que ça!

Mais bref bref, tout ça c'était pour vous faire un petit résumé.

Je ne suis pas du tout stressée à propos des Aspics, honnêtement, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire. Zoé est devenue trop excessive avec sa relation avec Blaise. Elle veut qu'il la demande en mariage! Ils sont même pas majeurs par Salazar! À quand le bébé?

À son âge y a des personnes qui ont encore jamais embrassé quelqu'un! Bon d'accord j'exagère un peu? Quoique les Pouffsoufles et Londubat… Beurk, je veux pas penser à ça.

En fait, si je recommence à vous raconter ma petite vie, c'est parce que voilà, comment dire. La situation avec Drago est devenue un peu… Gênante. Comment vous dire… Je ne sais pas, y a une espèce de tension en ce moment, comme après le bal en quatrième année. Je vous en ai parlé non?

Bon pour faire simple, en quatrième année on a eu un Bal à Noël. Drago m'avait demandé de l'accompagner et j'ai dit oui. Donc on a passé la soirée normalement, avec nos amis, tout ça tout ça et c'était assez sympa. Sauf qu'à un moment on a dansé tout les deux, et c'était sur un slow. Donc au début on y est allé à la rigolade, juste histoire de dire qu'on avait dansé, mais au milieu de la chanson « _Magic Works, des Weird Sisters »_ si ça intéresse quelqu'un, il y a eu comme un sorte de malaise et on s'est embrassés. Et après on a continué l'expérience dans sa chambre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. On a couché ensemble en gros. Comme ça c'est dit. C'était plus une expérience qu'autre chose mais bon, c'est arrivé. Les jours d'après ont été un peu tendus, mais c'est passé et on a réussis à retrouver une relation comme avant. Et en ce moment je ressens ce même genre de tensions. Pourtant on a rien fait. Après je suis peut-être dépassée par les événements, ça doit être ça.

\- Nina, tu m'écoutes?

Oups, j'étais encore en train de penser.

\- Désolée Zoé. Tu disais?

\- Blaise me prépare un truc pour la Saint Valentin c'est pas trop trop chou?

\- Si, si, c'est cool, dis-je d'une voix lasse.

Ne vous méprenez pas. J'aime ma meilleure amie, mais franchement elle m'ennuie à parler de Blaise à longueur de journée.

\- T'as reparlé à Théo depuis?

\- Nan.

\- Il sort avec Daphné je crois maintenant.

\- Ah d'accord.

\- Je crois qu'elle sort avec lui juste pour être sûre de ne pas être seule au Bal de Promo. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais prêté attention avant, franchement je trouve ça…

\- Bal de Promo? dis-je en lui coupant la parole.

\- Nina je t'en ai parlé des tonnes de fois! Tous les Septièmes années sont invités au bal de Promo le samedi d'après les épreuves! Tu ne m'écoutes vraiment pas ça fais plaisir.

\- Par Salazar non pas ça…

\- Bah quoi?

\- Non mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller.

\- On a le temps, c'est fin mai!

\- Mais même, j'aurais toujours pas envie d'y aller, qu'importe soit le mois!

\- D'ailleurs, à la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard on va acheter nos robes!

\- Tu viens de dire qu'on avait le temps!

\- Ouais mais comme ça on est sûre de pas avoir de ruptures de stock, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- T'es irrécupérable Zo'…

\- Allez, viens, on va être en retard en pour les Potions!

\- Muimuimui…

On va donc en potions. J'arrive à ma table, notre projet sous le bras.

Je m'installe à l'autre bout de la table, à côté de Drago. Théo et Daphné sont collés l'un à l'autre et sont en train de parler. Je montre le dossier à Dray, et nous commençons à apprendre dans notre coin. Le nouveau couple n'as pas l'air très disposé à travailler. Tant pis pour eux.

Après avoir récité nos passages à la perfection, Drago me demande:

\- Dis, au sujet du Bal…

\- Plus tard, le coupais-je.

\- Pourquoi? Il nous reste vingt minutes et on a fini.

\- Pas envie de parler du Bal.

\- Je sais, ça ne m'étonne pas. Je veux pas y aller non plus mais bon. En tant que gens pas motivés tu veux pas qu'on y aille ensemble?

\- Pour que ça se finisse comme la dernière fois?

\- …

\- …

\- Ok, euh… Tu sais pour ça…

\- Non pas la peine t'inquiète pas. C'est du passé.

\- On en a jamais parlé.

\- C'est mieux comme ça non?

\- Non. J'ai besoin d'en parler moi.

\- Dans une salle où il n'y aura pas mon père tu veux bien? demandais-je en regardant mon père enlever des points à Weasmoche.

\- Ce soir.

\- C'est si urgent que ça?

\- Oui.

\- Bon…

La cloche sonne.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous. Je te rejoins après le dîner ok?

\- OK. À plus tard.

Et je pars en maudissant Dumbledore d'avoir organisé un deuxième bal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Ahah... Le nouveau chapitre, qui commence petit à petit à chambouler toute l'histoire. C'est bientôt la fin de l'histoire... Bouhou petit coeur brisé. Mais patience, il y aura 20 chapitres en tout, donc encore cinq nouveaux chapitres!**

 **Bref, vous avez aimé?**

 **Une petite Review?**

 **XXX**

 **RogueMalefoy.**


	16. Révélations

**Chapitre 16: Révélations.**

Je file à l'infirmerie et retrouve mon frère.

\- Encore en retard, lance Harry.

\- Rhoo ça va…

\- Bien, les enfants, Harry aujourd'hui tu vas t'entretenir avec le professeur Dumbledore d'accord? Et toi Nina tu viens avec moi, annonça l'infirmière.

Je la suis avec appréhension. C'est pas que la dernière fois ça c'est mal passé mais bon bref. Passons.

Nous entrons dans une pièce fermée et elle me dit:

\- Nous pensons avoir trouvé ce qui te relie à tout ça Nina.

\- Ah bon? J'ai une cicatrice cachée alors?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Nous avons quelques informations supplémentaires mais nous préférons nous entretenir avec ton père d'abord d'accord?

\- Oui.

\- Bois cette potion.

\- Je vais encore avoir une vision?

\- c'est possible.

\- Je prend la potion et la bois.

C'est amer, vraiment dégoutant. Je tousse un peu et je me sens tomber.

 _OoO_

 _J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans le bureau de Dumbledore. C'était une potion d'apparition? Je croyais que c'était impossible à Poudlard. La porte s'ouvre, Dumbledore entre avec mon père sur les talons. Sa main a l'air étrange, comme si elle avait pourrie. Mon père regarde à l'extérieur et ferme la porte avec précaution._

 _\- Nous savons tous ce que Voldemort a établit de faire Severus, commença Dumbledore._

 _\- Et quoi donc?_

 _\- Allons, j'ai mes sources. La mission du fils Malefoy._

 _\- Il échouera._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Il sera mort à la fin de l'année. Ne vous préoccupez pas de lui. Je m'en charge._

 _\- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de la promesse que vous avez faite à sa mère. Très courageux de votre part d'ailleurs._

 _\- Vous savez comme moi ce que cela veux dire._

 _\- Oui. Ce sera à vous de me tuer._

 _\- Vous ne vous défendez même pas? Vous ne me renvoyez pas?_

 _\- Allons, je commence à devenir vieux, j'ai fait mon temps. Laissez moi jusqu'en juin. Je ne voudrais pas manquer le dernier épisode de Sorciers du Monde Entier._

 _Mon père fait une sorte de grimace._

 _\- Poudlard n'est plus en sécurité._

 _\- Pour quelle raison? demanda mon père._

 _\- À cause de monsieur Malefoy. Un mangemort finit sa scolarité dans le château._

 _\- Il ne représentera pas une grande menace. Il est faible._

 _\- Lui tout seul peut-être, mais il a des contacts. Il est capable de faire entrer d'autres mangemorts dans l'enceinte de l'école._

 _\- Nous verrons au moment venu. Mais ne vous souciez pas de ça._

 _L'image devient floue._

 _OoO_

J'ouvre les yeux. L'infirmerie.

\- Ça va mademoiselle Rogue? demanda Mme Pomfresh.

\- Oui, très bien, répondis-je calmement.

\- Vous avez vu quelque chose?

\- Non.

\- Bien, je crois que vous pouvez partir maintenant.

Je prend mon sac et je sors de la pièce. Harry est dans le couloir.

\- Ça va? me demande-t-il.

\- Oui et toi?

\- Ça va. Tu as vu quelque chose?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux alors.

\- Ouais.

Je monte dans ma chambre. D'après le bruit d'eau qui coule, Drago est sous la douche.

Je m'assois à mon bureau et réfléchis.

Drago est un mangemort. Il a pour mission de tuer Dumbledore. Il n'y arrivera pas. Il se fera tuer. Mon père devra tuer le directeur à sa place.

Tout va très très bien.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Honnêtement. Pourtant j'ai quasiment toujours un plan B. Mais là c'est vraiment compliqué.

Je me lève brutalement et rentre de force dans la salle de bain. Drago est dans la cabine de douche.

\- Nina? C'est toi?

\- Ouvre la cabine.

\- Euh… Je suis un peu occupé là tu sais.

\- Ouvre moi cette porte.

\- Ça attendra. Je finis dans deux minutes.

J'ouvre la porte. Il attrape une serviette en quatrième vitesse et se couvre le bas du ventre avec.

\- Nina! Qu'est-ce qui as?! dit-il en se collant au fond de la douche.

\- Lâche la serviette.

\- Euh… dit-il gêné.

\- Change de main au moins!

\- Quoi?

\- Montre moi ton bras gauche Drago.

\- Mon… Mon bras..? Pourquoi tu veux voir mon bras…?

\- Dray s'il te plaît, montre moi…

J'avais réussis à tenir le coup jusque là mais c'est trop. Je vais m'effondrer en pleurs dans pas longtemps.

\- Donne moi mon pantalon.

J'attrape son pantalon qui était sur l'évier et le lui passe. Il l'enfile et enlève sa serviette. Je sors de la cabine de douche et il me suit.

\- Comment tu as su?

\- Montre moi.

\- Ça changera rien.

Je lui prend son bras. La marque des Ténèbres recouvre tout son avant bras.

\- Pourquoi?! Pourquoi toi?! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit?! Depuis combien de temps tu me caches ça?!

\- Calme toi. Assied toi. Nina tu es pâle. Va t'assoir vraiment.

\- RÉPOND MOI BORDEL!

\- Depuis les vacances d'été.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit?!

\- J'ai… j'ai passé un accord avec ton père.

\- Quoi?

\- Princesse assied toi s'il te plaît.

\- C'est quoi cet accord?!

\- Il me soulève et m'assois sur le canapé. Il se met en face de moi.

\- Il ne voulait pas que je t'entraîne là-dedans. Il pensait que si tu étais au courant, tu voudrais m'aider.

\- C'est ce que j'aurais fait.

\- Justement. Sauf qu'il ne veut pas te mêler à ça. Il a déjà eu du mal à t'éloigner de ça une première fois, alors si tu t'embarques toute seule dedans…

\- Commença une première fois?

\- La mission que j'aie. Ça devait être toi.

\- Hein?

\- Le Lord a demandé à ton père d'être une sorte d'agent double pendant ta dernière année. Ton père ne voulait pas. Je l'ai appris par mon père et je me suis porté volontaire.

\- …

\- Ne lui en veux pas. Il veut uniquement te protéger. Moi aussi. Je fais ça pour te protéger.

\- Je… Mais… Tu vas mourir?

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il y eu un silence pesant pendant quelques instants.

\- Non. Je vais réussir.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai trouvé un moyen.

\- C'est quoi?

\- Nina non.

\- Dis-moi juste ton plan!

\- Je vais faire entrer des Mangemorts par l'armoire à disparaître à la fin de l'année. Ils attaqueront Poudlard pendant que je tuerais Dumbledore, annonça-t-il avec une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux que je ne connaissais pas.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

 **Oh mon dieu, tout est lié! Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ces révélations?**

 **Laissez moi des Reviews!**

 **XXX  
RogueMalefoy.**


	17. Mise en place du plan

**Chapitre 17: Mise en place du plan.**

\- Tu as donné ma mission à Drago?! hurlais-je à mon père.

J'avais promis à Drago de ne pas faire d'histoire mais j'étais vraiment en colère contre mon père. Après notre discussion j'ai accouru dans son bureau et je me suis mise à hurler.

\- Comment? répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Arrête. Je sais tout.

\- Drago t'as prévenu?

\- Non. C'était dans une de mes visions.

\- …

\- Papa putain! T'aurais pas pu m'en parler avant non?!

\- Je ne regrette pas mon choix.

\- Bah moi je le regrette. Ça me concerne! Je suis assez grande pour prendre une décision non?!

\- Non. Tu n'es pas majeur. Et je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une Mangemort.

\- Mais tu es un Mangemort!

\- Justement.

\- Tant pis. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais l'aider et il va réussir.

\- Nina att…

Je sortis de son bureau en claquant la porte. Je marchais dans le couloir à toute vitesse.

\- Hey Nina!

\- C'était Blaise. Il était collé à Zoé au fond du couloir.

\- Quoi?!

\- Euh… Tu vas bien? demanda Zoé l'air inquiète.

\- Oh oui très bien. N'oubliez pas les capotes j'ai pas envie d'être marraine à 16 ans.

Et je continua ma route. Je rentre dans ma chambre et j'attrape Dray par le bras. Je le pousse dans le couloir et l'emmène jusqu'à la Salle Sur Demande. Une fois à l'intérieur je lui dis:

\- Bon. Ton plan.

\- T'occupes pas de ça.

\- DIS MOI TON PLAN.

\- Ok… ok…

Il fait quelques pas dans la salle. Je le suis. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrête devant une armoire.

\- Tu vois ça? commença-t-il. C'est une Armoire à Disparaître. Il y a la même chez Barjow et Beurk. Elles sont connectées. En gros tu te mets dedans et…

\- Je sais ce que c'est.

\- Ok, bien. Donc je vais me servir de ça. Vers la mi-mai, j'enverrais un signal à plusieurs autres Mangemorts, et ils entreront à Poudlard par ce biais-là. Une fois entrés, ils prendront Poudlard en « otage » et je serais escorté par eux jusqu'à Dumbledore. Et je le tuerais.

\- Drago, honnêtement. Tu es vraiment sur d'être capable de tuer quelqu'un?

\- J'aurais pas le choix.

\- C'est pas que je te fais pas confiance, mais…

\- Je sais. Mais laisse moi m'occuper de ça.

\- Je t'accompagnerais.

\- Non.

\- T'as pas le choix.

Il n'ajouta rien.

Je me blottis dans ces bras et lui chuchota,

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Nous restâmes comme ça un moment. Assez longtemps même.

Les jours suivants furent assez stressants. Nous avons commencé à sécher quelques cours comme Divinations et Soins aux Créatures Magiques. J'ignorais mon frère et mon père. Le mois de mai approchait à grand pas et le plan n'était pas tout à fait au point. Même si on avait plutôt bien avancé.

On s'éloignait des autres. Il y avait des semaines où nous ne voyons personnes d'autres que nous. Les examens approchaient mais c'était vraiment le cadet de mes soucis.

 _OoOo Deux semaines plus tard OoOo_

Certains examens avaient commencé, mais nous ne nous étions pas présentés. C'était le jour. Le soir. Le soir où tout allait se jouer. Le soir où j'allais peut-être perdre mon meilleur ami. Le soir qui pouvait tout changer.

Nous étions dans la Salle sur Demande. Les autres Mangemorts étaient chez Barjow et Beurk. Avant d'envoyer le mot de départ, Drago se tourna vers moi. Il me regarda dans les yeux. Il se pencha vers moi et déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur les miennes, et dit:

\- C'est partit.

OoOoOOoO

 **Les choses commencent sérieusement à se gâter pour nos deux adolescents. Que va-t-il se passer? Mystère... À suivre!**

 **Laissez des Reviews!**

 **XXX  
RogueMalefoy**


	18. La proposition

**Chapitre 18: La proposition.**

Il y eu comme un _Crac_. Ça y est. Ils étaient en route. Tout allait commencer. Ou tout allait finir. Je pris la carte du Marauder que j'avais volé à mon frère quelques jours auparavant et murmurais _« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »._ La carte prend vie et je cherche Dumbledore.

\- Dray? Il est en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Il ne répondit pas. Nous nous précipitons vers la tour. Des cris retentirent. Des lumières jaillirent. Poudlard était envahi.

Quelques Mangemorts nous avaient suivis et nous escortaient. Nous arrivons devant l'entrée de la Tour et nous grimpons les escaliers. Dumbledore était là, il avait l'air mal en point. Tant mieux, ça allait rendre le travail beaucoup plus facile.

\- Bonsoir Drago, dit le directeur.

Dray s'avança. Il regarda le deuxième balais qui était posé à côté du balais du directeur.

\- Qui est avec vous? demanda-t-il.

\- Une question que je pourrais te retourner. A moins que tu n'agisses seul?

\- Non. Il y a des Mangemorts dans votre école ce soir.

Je m'approcha de Drago et me planta à ses côtés.

\- Oh mademoiselle Rogue! Quelle surprise! Cela fait quelques temps que vous ne venez plus en cours tout les deux.

\- On avait un travail plus important à faire, crachais-je.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Vous avez toujours su comment arriver à vos fins. De vrais Serpentards. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans cette partie du château en une belle nuit de printemps?

 _\- Expelliarmus!_ hurla Drago.

La baguette du directeur vola par terre et tomba en bas, dans le parc. Il était désarmé.

\- Vas-y Drago. Maintenant, lui dis-je.

Il déglutit avec difficulté, tout en brandissant sa baguette vers l'adulte.

\- Je crois que Mlle Rogue vous a demandé de faire quelque chose, dit Dumbledore.

C'est une énorme blague. S'il continue comme ça c'est moi qui vais le tuer.

\- Drago! Allez! Dis-le!

\- Je…. Av…

\- Allez Drago… Imagine la récompense du seigneur! coupa Bellatrix, qui venait d'apparaître derrière nous.

\- Oh madame Lestrange! Mes hommages!

\- Drago! hurlais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu attends?!

\- Je…

 _\- Avada Kedavra!_ résonna une voix derrière nous.

Une lumière verte jaillis et propulsa le directeur en arrière, ce qui le fit tomber du haut de la tour. Il était mort. Et Drago ne l'avait pas tué. C'était mon père.

Il nous pressa vers les escaliers et nous descendons à toute vitesse. Nous traversons le parc en courant avec tout les Mangemorts à nos côtés. Nous transplanons. Le reste est flou.

OoO

Je me souviens d'avoir atterris dans le Manoir des Malefoys. Drago était serré contre moi. En face il y avait tout les Mangemorts. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Mon père était là aussi. Ainsi que Lucius. Il semblait s'être échappé de prison depuis peu vu l'état de ses cheveux.

\- Drago, murmura Narcissa en se jetant sur son fils.

Elle me l'arracha des bras et le pris dans les siens. Tout le monde avait un air grave. Et moi? Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprenais rien. Tout était allé trop vite. Des flashbacks de la soirée me revienne petit-à-petit. Soudain une brume noire s'installa dans la pièce. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes et quand je les rouvris je le vis. Lui.

Mon père posa sa main sur mon épaule, comme pour me protéger et m'attira en arrière.

Une voix glaciale retentit dans la pièce:

\- Dumbledore a été tué. Pour cela je vous félicite. Mais une de mes missions n'as pas été respectée. N'est-ce pas Drago?

Drago baissa les yeux. Je savais qu'il pleurait. Je le ressentait. Sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux et son père avait l'air absent. J'étais paralysée.

\- Tu connaissais la sentence. Avada…

\- Non! Attendez! hurlais-je.

Mon père me poussa en arrière violemment et je me cogna contre le mur.

\- Nina c'est ça? Comme tu as grandis. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu venais de naître. Mais maintenant tais-toi. J'étais en train de régler un petit problème veux-tu?

\- Non! J'ai… Une proposition…!

\- Une proposition, voyez-vous cela! déclara-t-il en riant. Et que pourquoi écouterais-je une adolescente de 16 ans?

\- Parce que je sais que cette mission devait me revenir. Ce n'était pas à Drago de faire cette mission. C'était à moi.

\- Très juste. Continue je te prie.

\- Tuez-moi à sa place.

\- Oh Nina, Nina… Quel acte héroïque n'est-ce pas? Prête à tout pour sauver l'être aimé. Ta mère a eu le même réflexe que toi avant que je ne la tue. Mais vois-tu Nina. Tu es une sorcière puissante. Très puissante. Tu ignores encore toutes les grandes choses que tu peux accomplir. C'est dommage de gâcher tout ça en voulant te tuer n'est-ce pas?

\- Si vous épargner Drago j'accepte de devenir une Mangemort. Si en revanche vous le tuez, je ferais tout pour être contre vous. Je suis une sorcière très puissante ne l'oubliez pas. Vous préférez avoir une sorcière puissante dans vos rangs ou contre vous?

\- Maître, veuillez pardonnez ma fille, elle…

\- Non! Je sais exactement ce que je dis, et je ne retire en aucun cas ce que je viens de dire. Et je ne te laisserais pas faire mourir Drago comme tu as laissé mourir maman.

\- Mlle Rogue. Donnez moi votre bras gauche s'il vous plaît. J'ai pris ma décision.

Je tendis mon avant-bras. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança un sort et je fus prise d'une douleur fulgurante. J'ouvris les yeux. J'avais la marque des Ténèbres.

\- Bien. Maintenant vous pouvez tous rentrer chez vous. Merci.

Tout les Mangemorts ainsi que le Lord transplanèrent. Il ne restait plus que moi, mon père, Lucius, Narcissa et Drago.

Mon père me pris la tête et me gifla.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire?! Tu te rend compte que tu aurais pu te faire tuer!

Je ne répondis pas. Ça ne servait à rien.

Lucius entraîna mon père dans une autre pièce et Narcissa s'en alla. Drago me pris la main et m'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il verrouilla la porte et me dit:

\- Tu es complètement folle. Tu aurais pu mourir. Tu l'as provoqué! Nina…

Je me blottis dans ses bras en pleurant. Il pleurait aussi. Nous nous endormons comme ça.

 **OooOoOoOoO**

 **Alors? Ce nouveau chapitre? La fin approche bouhouhou...**

 **Mettez moi des Reviews!**

 **XXX**

 **RogueMalefoy**

R


	19. Le début de la fin

**Chapitre 19: Le début de la fin.**

\- Les enfants. Réveillez-vous. Vous êtes dans la merde.

Bien le réveil. Je commence à regretter St Mangouste. Lucius se dirige vers la fenêtre et ouvre les rideaux d'un coup de baguette. Je me lève péniblement, remonte les manches de mon pull, me fait un chignon en quatrième vitesse et pose mes bras sur mes genoux.

\- Nina cache ça, dit Lucius.

\- Hein? Cache qu… Oh. Non laisse tomber.

Ma marque. J'avais oublié. Je suis effectivement dans la merde. Mais je ne regrette pas mon choix. Je descend les escaliers et arrive dans le salon. Mon père et Narcissa s'y trouvaient déjà.

\- 'Jour, lançais-je.

Pas de réponses. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient me détester à ce point là. J'ai sauvé la vie de leur fils quand même. C'est pas rien. Mon père ça se comprend, mais Narcissa c'est suspect. De toutes façons je l'ai jamais aimée. Elle a toujours été peste avec moi.

Drago et Lucius apparaissent et s'installent à table. Je me sens seule à être debout au milieu de la pièce en étant dévisagée par ma « famille ».

\- Assied toi Nina, dit mon père.

\- Ok.

\- Tu prends vraiment ça à la légère! Tu ne t'en rend pas compte de ce que tu as fait! annonça Narcissa.

\- Oh, mais de rien d'avoir sauvé la vie de votre fils, lançais-je d'un ton cassant.

\- Tu as ternis notre réputation! Nous ne pouvons pas sortir! Enfermés dans notre propre maison!

\- Hein?

\- Comme la mission de Drago n'as pas été respectée et que tu as provoqué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous devons rester enfermés ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre!

\- Ah. Estimez-vous heureux que je suis intervenue alors.

\- Nina, pas maintenant, me pressa Drago.

\- Monte dans ta chambre Nina, annonça mon père.

\- J'aimerais bien mais ma chambre se trouve à l'autre bout du pays.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots tu m'as très bien compris!

\- Ok ok.

Je remonta les escaliers. Ça servait à rien de me réveiller si tôt.

J'attend quelques minutes seule dans la chambre de Drago. Comme personne ne venait je décide de m'habiller correctement, j'ai toujours mes vêtements de la veille. J'enfile un jean et un sweat-shirt appartenant à Drago. Il entre dans la pièce.

\- Bon, la bonne nouvelle c'est que toi, tu es libre.

\- Bon, la bonne nouvelle c'est que toi, tu es en vie.

\- Nina… Vraiment, tu n'avais pas à faire ça.

\- Tu aurais fait la même chose si la situation était inversée.

\- Oui.

\- Bah alors voilà. Le sujet est clos.

\- Tu n'as pas de missions pour l'instant.

\- Tant mieux.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

\- Euh. Du coup on rate le bal c'est cool, dit Drago.

\- Oui c'est sur. Entre devenir mangemort et aller à un bal je préfère largement la première proposition, répondis-je ironiquement.

\- Il s'assis à côté de moi et me pris la main.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

\- C'est pas ta faute.

\- D'un sens si c'est…

\- Non, le coupais-je. On en reparle plus de ça ok? C'est fait, c'est fait.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Non, mais vraiment. Pas comme quand on était petit. Je t'aime. Je veux être avec toi. Je suis amoureux de toi. Depuis un petit moment maintenant.

\- …

\- …

Ok. J'avais pas prévu ça. Je fais quoi? J'en sais rien… Pourquoi maintenant? C'est tout le temps tout ou rien chez moi. Pendant des années il se passe rien et là, en espace de deux mois j'ai tout qui me tombe dessus.

\- Je sais pas. Je t'aime. Très fort. Plus que tout au monde. Mais je suis pas prête. C'est trop.

\- Je comprend. C'est pas grave. C'est pas la priorité.

\- C'est sur.

OoO

Pendant plusieurs mois il ne se passe pas grand chose. Mon père est le nouveau directeur de Poudlard et je passe mes journées chez Drago. On essaye d'oublier un peu ce qu'il se passe mais ses parents m'en veulent toujours. Je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter. La vie devient de plus en plus ennuyante.

\- Nina descend tout de suite! hurla Bellatrix de sa voix aiguë.

Je descend.

Tout le monde est dans le salon, même des personnes que je ne connais pas. Ils ont l'air de former un cercle. Je me place à côté de Drago et je vois trois personnes au milieu. Mon frère, la belette et Granger.

\- Drago. Tu as été à l'école avec eux. Dis-nous qui sont ces personnes.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas sur.

\- Allez mon garçon, essaye toi de te souvenir! pressa Lucius.

\- Je… Non père je ne sais pas.

\- Nina. Approche.

Je me place devant les trois Gryffondors.

\- Alors, demanda Bellatrix. Est-ce Potter, Weasley et Granger?

\- Ce n'est pas Potter. J'en suis sûre.

\- Nina allons! Si le Lord savait que…

\- Par contre c'est bel et bien Granger et Weasley.

\- Ah! Triompha Bellatrix. Deux sur trois! Descendez les deux garçons dans le sous-sol et laissez moi la Sang de Bourbe. Nous devons avoir une petite discussion entre fille, siffla-t-elle.

Harry me lança un regard noir et fut poussé par un mangemort. Ils étaient tous descendus.

Il ne restait plus que moi, Bellatrix et Granger.

\- Alors Nina… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'elle?

\- Oh, je te laisse faire ça toute seule. Tu y prendras plus de plaisir que moi.

\- Juste. Tout juste. Mais donne moi une torture.

La sang de bourbe me lance un regard suppliant. Tant pis, je n'ai pas le temps pour elle.

\- Un bon Doloris. Classique mais efficace, répondis-je.

\- Non. Pas un Doloris. Il faut qu'elle se souvienne de cette torture toute sa vie, siffla Bellatrix.

\- Encore faut il qu'elle survive.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais un grand potentiel?

\- Au moins une vingtaine de fois.

Elle a un sourire satisfait.

Elle se penche sur Granger et mord son bras. Lorsqu'elle se relève, je me rend compte qu'elle a gravée _Sang de Bourbe_ sur son bras avec ses dents.

Le reste des événements sont allés très vite. Potter et Weasley sont remontés en quatrième vitesse à l'appel des cris d'Hermione. Il y eut un combat entre les Mangemorts et les Gryffondors et ils ont réussis à s'en sortir. Voilà.

 _OoO Un mois plus tard OoO_

\- Il faut qu'on y aille. Maintenant! me pressa Drago.

Je rassemble toutes mes affaires dans un sac et m'accroche au bras de Drago pour que l'on puisse transplaner.

Nous arrivons sur ce qui semble être un champ de bataille.

\- Je vais à gauche, tu vas à droite, dis-je à Drago.

\- OK.

Il commence à partir sous les cris des personnes à l'intérieur du château de Poudlard. Une des tour était en feu. Le château était vraiment en mauvais état.

\- Drago attend!

Il se stoppa.

Je couru vers lui et me jeta dans ses bras. Je l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Je t'aime, soufflais-je.

Et je partis dans la direction opposée.

C'est la guerre. Et j'ai bien l'intention de rester vivante encore un bon bout de temps.

OoOoOoOoOoOO

 **L'avant dernier chapitre... Bientôt plus de Nina et plus de Drago /3**

 **Mais sinon ce chapitre? Comment vous l'avez trouvé? Elle est cruelle notre Nina, hein? Tant mieux. C'est une Serpentard après tout.**

 **Laissez moi des Reviews!**

 **XXX**

 **RogueMalefoy**


	20. La guerre

**Chapitre 20: La guerre**

Je cours. De quel côté je suis? J'en sais rien. Mangemorts ou Ordre du Phénix? Aucune idée. Mon seul but pour l'instant c'est de survivre. J'ai beau avoir la marque sur le bras, je sais que j'appartiens pas vraiment aux Mangemorts. Mais je ne suis pas de l'autre côté non plus. L'histoire de ma vie en fait. Traîner avec mon frère à Gryffondor ou être avec mes amis à Serpentard. J'avais choisis Serpentard. Je vais donc choisir les Mangemorts? Possible.

En fait je ne sais même pas quoi faire là, maintenant, alors je cours, baguette à la main. Je trébuche sur des cadavres. J'aperçois des lumières vertes un peu partout. J'entend des cris. Ça peut paraître déstabilisant ou même effrayant mais je suis tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne fais même pas attention.

Un gamin de 11 ans arrive en courant vers moi et me crie de l'aider. Il fait trop de bruits. Il va me faire remarquer. Alors je le tue. Comme ça. Tout simplement. C'est pas si horrible que je l'avais imaginé. Je continue mon chemin, me dirigeant vers les Donjons. Il y a du bruit à l'intérieur. J'ouvre la porte de la Salle Commune des Serpentards et je vois tout mes camarades piégés dedans.

\- Nina! me crient-ils.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là? demandais-je

\- McGo nous as enfermés. Elle a peur qu'on fasse une rébellion, répondit Blaise.

\- Peur d'une rébellion d'adolescent en temps de guerre? Je croyais qu'ils étaient courageux les Gryffondors, répondis-je.

Ils sourirent.

\- Tu viens nous libérer? demande Zoé.

\- Ouais si vous voulez. Je passais juste par là.

J'ouvre la porte.

\- Allez-y, vous êtes libres.

Il y eut une ruée vers la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard il ne restait plus que Blaise Zoé et Théo.

\- Nina. Avant que tu repartes. Il faut qu'on te demande quelque chose.

\- Allez-y.

\- Tu es… Une… Tu sais…, demanda Théo.

\- Ouais. Une mangemort.

Zoé frissonna et s'agrippa au bras de Blaise.

\- Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle la voix brisée.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Je vous raconterais ça quand tout sera fini.

\- On est en temps de guerre. Tout peut arriver, répondit Blaise.

\- Mais non c'est bon. Allez, moi je dois y aller. À la prochaine.

Je sors de la pièce et j'entend Zoé murmurer _« Elle a changé »._

Je fais quelques mètres quand soudain une douleur traverse mon bras gauche. Oh non… Pas maintenant. Pitié. La douleur persiste et sans m'en rendre compte, je transplane dans la forêt interdite. Je me tourne et je vois le Seigneur des Ténèbres devant moi.

\- Bonsoir Nina, lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Je suis ici pour te remettre ta première mission.

\- D'accord.

\- Isole Weasley et Granger et tue-les. Je m'occuperais de Potter.

Et il disparu.

Tuer les deux Gryffondors ne devrait pas être un grand problème. J'espère seulement qu'Harry restera en vie.

Je prend la carte du Marauder. Elle est blindée et je peine à trouver leurs noms. Ils ne sont pas sur la carte. Il n'y a que deux pièces pas représentées sur la carte. La Salle sur demande et la chambre des Secrets. Je pense que Drago a déjà du aller dans la première alors je vais m'occuper de la deuxième.

J'arrive dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. J'ouvre le passage et je tombe dans un espèce de tunnel. Je n'y suis jamais allée mais Harry m'as déjà raconté comment il était rentré. Arrive devant une porte ronde avec des serpents. Petit problème, je ne parle pas le Fourchelangue. Tant pis je tente le tout pour le tout. Je sors ma baguette et crie « _Serpensortia »_ et un serpent apparaît. Je lui montre la porte et il siffle quelque chose. La porte s'ouvre. Ne sachant que faire du serpent je le laisse en liberté. Ça sera ma bonne action de la journée. Je marche dans une pièce sombre et humide et j'aperçois une silhouette au loin. C'est mon jour de chance dîtes-moi. Je m'approche et je me rend compte que c'est deux personnes en train de s'embrasser.

\- Très romantique comme endroit, lançais-je.

La fille sursauta et ils se retournèrent. C'était Granger et Weasley. Je suis vraiment trop forte.

\- Rogue. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda Weasley.

\- Je sais pas. Je me baladais tranquillement dans le château et je suis arrivée là. C'est le hasard.

\- Espèce de sale…

\- Ron! C'est la soeur de Harry ne l'oublie pas!

\- Mais tu as vu ce qu'elle t'as fait ?!

\- Techniquement c'était pas moi. J'étais spectatrice. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer j'ai vu mieux comme spectacle.

\- Je t'interdis de rigoler de ça!

\- Tu ne m'interdit rien du tout Weasmoche.

Je m'avance vers eux. Je pointe ma baguette vers eux.

\- Non! cria Granger. Nina je te connais! Tu… Tu as été sous mauvaise influence. Écoute-moi!

\- Depuis quand j'écoute des Sang-de-Bourbe? crachais-je.

\- …

 _\- Avada Ked…_

 _\- Protego!_

Le sortilège rebondit et je réussis à m'éloigner de justesse. Manque de chance il toucha le serpent. Désolé Serpy. Je t'aurais adopté après la guerre c'est dommage. Le temps de me retourner pour dire adieu à mon serpent, les deux avaient disparus. Merde.

Je sortis en courant de la pièce et je transplana jusque dans la cour du château. J'étais coincée au milieu de la foule. Je réussis à me mettre en hauteur pour apercevoir ce qu'il se passait et je me rendis compte que j'étais au milieu de l'ordre du phénix. Le seigneur des Ténèbres était au milieu de la cour et les Mangemorts de l'autre côté.

\- Harry Potter est mort! cria-t-il.

 _Quoi?!_ Mon frère est… Non. C'est pas possible. Je le connais. Il ne peut pas mourir comme ça. Et pourtant quand je regarde au loin je vois mon frère dans les bras d'Hagrid. C'est l'émeute. Les membres de l'ordre se révoltent. Sauf que mon frère saute des bras du géant et cours. Je n'ai vraiment rien compris moi.

Je cours à mon tour et me place aux côtés des mangemorts. Bellatrix me sourit. Je cherche Drago des yeux et je l'aperçois au fond, avec ses parents. Ils sont en train de partir. Tant mieux. Je me retourne vers Bellatrix et lui chuchote:

\- Tu as vu mon père?

\- Non. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était dans la Cabane Hurlante avec le Lord et Lucius.

Je tourne la tête. Lucius est derrière, le Lord devant. Mais je ne trouve pas mon père. Je regarde même dans les rangs de l'ordre. Il n'y est pas. Je commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Une fois la guerre recommencée, je cours vers la Cabane Hurlante. Je cris.

\- Papa!

Pas de réponses.

Je défonce la porte. Je commence à hurler « Papa » dans toute la pièce. De toute évidence il n'est pas là. Je me retourne, prête à repartir à sa recherche quand j'aperçois une masse sombre dans le coin de la pièce. _Non. Non. NON NON NON NON._ J'ai peur de m'approcher. J'ai peur d'avoir raison. Je lance un _Lumos_ et reconnait mon père. Allongé par terre. Sans vie. Le visage en sang.

Je me met à hurler, à pleurer, à l'appeler, à le secouer. Il ne me répond pas. Je reste avec lui pendant plus de deux heures je crois. Des pas retentissent. Quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule. Je me retourne et vois Harry.

\- La guerre est fini. Voldemort est mort. Définitivement.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'il reste en vie et avoir mon père avec moi! hurlais-je.

\- Je sais Nina, je comprend…

\- Non tu ne comprend pas ! Tu n'as pas de parents! Tu ne peux pas savoir!

Il m'attrape par les bras et me pousse à l'extérieur.

\- NON! JE NE PEUX PAS LE LAISSER LÀ! LÂCHE MOI!

\- Des gens vont venir le chercher. J'y ai veillé.

\- NON!

Je ne me souviens pas de la suite.

OoO

Je me réveille dans la chambre de Drago. Il me regarde d'un air soucieux.

\- C'était un cauchemar? demandais-je avec espoir.

\- Princesse… Je…

Je me remet à pleurer. Il est vraiment mort. Je ne le reverrai plus.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

 **Le dernier chapitre... Mais non que dis-je? Il y aura un épilogue! Il sera assez court, ça ne sera pas un vrai chapitre mais c'est déjà ça!**

 **Alors? Ce "dernier" chapitre vous a plus?**

 **Laissez moi des reviews ^^**

 **XXX**

 **RogueMalefoy**


	21. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

\- Maman ! Viens voir! me cria Lucas.

\- J'arrive j'arrive.

Je monte les escaliers et vois Drago, mon mari, à terre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

\- J'ai glissé sur une des voitures volantes de Pius, bougonna-t-il.

\- 'Apa! 'Apa! cria une voix fluette derrière nous.

\- J'arrive Rowenna, répondit mon mari.

Mon mari. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de dire ça. Après la guerre nous nous sommes mariés, Drago et moi. Nous avons trois enfants et je suis enceinte du quatrième.

Notre aîné, Lucas Severus Rogue, est un petit garçon assez timide, avec des épais cheveux noirs. Il aime lire, est très calme et est patient avec son frère et sa soeur. Il devait s'appeler Lucas Malefoy, mais lorsqu'il est né, nous avons vu qu'il ressemblait plus à ma famille qu'à celle de Drago. Alors pour rendre hommage à mon père qui était mort un an avant la naissance de Lucas, nous lui avons donné son prénom et son nom de famille. La ressemblance est assez flagrante entre les deux.

Scorpius Malefoy, ou Pius, est tout le contraire de son frère. Il a deux ans de moins, et est une pile électrique, comme le dise les moldus. Il est le portrait craché de Dray, avec ses cheveux blonds platines, ses yeux bleus et son sourire arrogant. Son rêve est de devenir joueur de Quidditch. Il s'entraîne souvent avec Drago dans le jardin du Manoir et revient la plupart du temps avec quelques bleus.

Rowenna Malefoy, notre première fille est blonde aux yeux bleus comme son père et son frère. C'est une petite fille espiègle qui ouvre tout le temps ses grands yeux et veut tout savoir. Elle me rappelle moi à son âge. Elle a 3 ans.

Et notre petite dernière, qui n'est pas encore née. Elina Rogue ou Malefoy. Nous verrons à la naissance. On a tendance à choisir au dernier moment.

\- Maman tu viens? redemanda Lucas.

\- J'arrive mon chéri. Je suis là.

Je rentre dans la chambre de mon fils et je vois qu'il est habillé avec sa couverture noire.

\- Mais? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je met ma robe de sorcier pour y aller!

\- Chéri c'est pas une robe de sorcier c'est un rideau. Nous irons la semaine prochaine au chemin de traverse pour t'acheter tout ce qu'il te faut pour ta rentrée à Poudlard d'accord?

\- Mais je peux pas en avoir une maintenant?

\- On a pas le temps, on doit aller chez Harry.

\- Mais James Potter, lui, il a une cape, bouda Lucas.

\- Mais James est déjà à Poudlard, c'est normal, il est plus grand que toi, le rassurais-je.

\- Mais il va se moquer de moi!

\- Mais non! Personne ne va se moquer de toi. Tu es habillé normalement, c'est lui qui auras l'air ridicule à être seul en robe de sorcier chéri.

\- Ok…

Il enleva sa couette et la reposa sur le lit.

\- Bon on y va?

\- Ouais!

Je prend Lucas par la main et le fait descendre les escaliers. Drago est prêt à partir, Rowenna sur ses genoux.

\- Pius? dépêche-toi!

\- J'arrive rho…

Il descend les escaliers, en faisant la tête.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

\- Je veux pas y aller.

\- Mais pourquoi? Tu t'entends bien avec Albus pourtant?

\- Ouais mais c'est nul.

\- Quoi c'est nul?

\- C'est tous des Gryffondors là-bas.

\- Et alors?

\- Moi j'suis un Serpentard un vrai! Comme papa! Je parle pas à des Gryffondors!

Je lance un regard à Drago. Il a l'air content de son coup.

\- Pius met ton manteau! On y va.

Il s'habille et nous y allons.

Je regarde mes enfants qui sortent de la maison. Drago se tourne vers moi.

\- Ça va?

\- Oui tout va bien, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il m'enlaça et nous rejoignons nos enfants.

oOoOoOoOoO

 **Voilà, petite larme qui coule. C'est fini :(**

 **Alors. Maintenant que vous avez tout lu, comment vous avez trouvé?**

 **Attention petits lecteurs! LPDS a une suite ! Cliquez sur mon profil et allez chercher _Le Journal de Severus Rogue_ . C'est un OS basé sur la même histoire que celle-ci, mais du point de vue du père de Nina, Severus. **

**Reviews ^^**

 **XXX**

 **RogueMalefoy**


End file.
